Replay: Forgotten Archives
by TheBlueAmethyst
Summary: "For every word spoken, there are a thousand more unsaid." This is a collection of: ideas, remakes, collabs, one-shots, drabbles, AUs and many more for Mystic Messenger. [Spoilers within]
1. Reflections (One-Shot)

**FOREWORD:** Let me preface this by stating that a few of my previous stories will be transferred/be referred to here, so if you're one of my followers who've noticed my recent activities regarding mass deletion, rest assured of its existence.

This entire fanfic will be the home of most MysMe-related content I've written: past, present, and future. Primarily, I'm doing this in hopes of re-familiarizing with Mystic Messenger after half of year of interacting with only a good friend's videos of it, and maybe return to **TSG. **Other than that, it's to touch up on old, admittedly rough drafts and improve on them, while putting new spins on old, fun ideas. Sharing it with you guys is the cherry on top.

The MC's name will change depending on the universe.

Chapter ratings will vary, but marked **M** just to be safe.

**DISCLAIMER: **Mystic Messenger is the intellectual property of Cheritz. I am merely borrowing their media for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**.**

**Black, white, no, something isn't right**

**The trembling fear is more than he can take**

**Up against his echo in the mirror**

**.**

* * *

Tick-tock, tick-tock. There was a shuddering breath.

Tick-tock, tick-tock. Came a soft, resigned sigh, and the scratches of pencil unto paper.

Tick-tock, tick-tock. If time would allow it, they would continue remaining in this standstill.

Tick-tock, tick-tock. If only.

"Young man," the woman at the other side of the table called out, prodding, patient, and oh-so-persistent. "Can you look at me?"

No, he didn't want to, and in fact, he lowered his head further until his chin was digging into his collarbone. He was much better off glancing down at the carpet and the slippers that covered his bony feet, just so he could pretend that he was somewhere else.

"You can hear me, right?"

Tick-tock, tick-tock. Oh, definitely, but why should he pay attention?

Tick-tock, tick-tock. This was an exercise in futility. He just wanted to be left alone.

He could imagine her frowning, eyebrows scrunched up as she attempted to find ways for him to 'open up', which let slip a small smirk unto his face.

Just a bit more. They'd eventually coin him a lost cause thanks to his 'forceful isolation', and he was sure this woman will be the same.

"Saeran."

His head snapped up, and the accompanying crick in his neck sent a small jolt of pain. He was still weak, but the strength of his venomous glare was anything but.

"Don't call me that," he spat, and he only felt sick when the blonde doctor just stared, smiling.

Smiling, with eyes glinting with an emotion he did not dare think on before he snatched his line of sight away, and simply glared at the blinds behind her. It was too familiar, and a heavy feeling started pressing against his chest. Of course they'd try to elicit a response from him. It wasn't because of anything else. It was just to do their damn jobs so they'd get paid properly.

Something inside him was telling him to lash out, because he fucking needed to be alone.

But he didn't.

He knew that they were watching him like some sort of rabid animal, and while he couldn't care less, he didn't appreciate what they did after any sign of aggression. Saeran subconsciously reached out to his left arm, feeling phantom pinpricks of needles that sent goosebumps down his body—

No.

Tick-tock, tick-tock.

"You know," the wretched woman began, jolting him out of his thoughts. "It's pretty sunny outside."

He released an aggravated sigh, catching on to her intentions immediately. "This is pointless," he rasped out, voice still scratchy from before.

"Perhaps. But I think it's probably really hot outside," she continued, side-stepping his comment. "It'd be nice if we could get some ice-cream, you know?"

He hadn't tasted one in a while, too busy with the mission to even consider ordering one from online or requesting a disciple to buy one for him. Not that he would ask, lest he'd be taken less seriously, his own fragile body already earning himself looks though they would never comment such out loud.

He couldn't be weak then.

The stronger half had disappeared, the charades discarded, leaving him to pick up the pieces and rebuild. He promised. Yet where was he? Don't leave, please don't leave, _I hate you_, why did he leave?

Blindingly hot pain stabbed at his brain, and he reflexively slammed his eyes shut with a hiss, biting down at his lip to prevent the moan from escaping. He wasn't fast enough at masking it though, because the woman let out a concerned noise. "Hey, are you—?"

"Fine," he said through gritted teeth, even with the thunderous roar of his pulse in his head, threatening to crack his skull open without remorse. Bile almost crawled itself up his throat. He had to remind himself to breathe, because breathing meant that he was alive, and he wasn't there anymore.

He just had to wait it out.

Wait it out.

Wait.

Tick-tock, tick-tock.

After an agonizing few minutes that felt like an eternity, Saeran sagged into his seat, sweat licking against his skin and a familiar numbness that had been a constant part of life all over his body. He swallowed dryly and let out a soft, shaky exhale, all the while more pencil scratching was heard. They stewed in silence, not too comfortable yet not too tense, until the woman began speaking again.

The standard questions.

He remained silent. Another sigh from the doctor.

_The cycle continues it seems_, he mused in his head as he absentmindedly counted down alongside the metronome. Tick-100, tick-99.

"What do you want me to call you?"

He blinked a couple of times, and he looked up to see her staring expectantly. It took everything for him to not look away from her doe-like bright blue eyes—unlike her cold, calculative green ones—and his brows creased.

She gave him a patient smile. "Well, I was just wondering what to call you?"

The question only registered a few seconds later, and his lips pursed. What to call him..? He couldn't help but sneer. "Don't you have your trusty notes?"

"I do, but I'd rather hear it from you," she rebuffed easily, still wearing a smile. "I can't exactly keep calling you 'young man' all the time."

Annoying. Tick-tock, tick-tock.

"Notes don't mean absolute facts, unless confirmed from a source," the woman added after a few seconds of him looking blankly at her, though he noted her anxiousness seeping through.

Annoying but...

"Just..." Saeran clicked his tongue. "Call me what you want, it doesn't matter anyways."

The woman raised an eyebrow, and then hummed in contemplation. Seemingly deep in thoughts as she was, Saeran crossed his arms and let his gaze wander again, just wondering why the hell had he actually entertained her request. Now he might get stuck with her and the doctors might get the bright idea that he was gonna start cooperating, and damn she was getting irritating fast.

He was only here thanks to the woman his brother was dating, and though said brother had agreed, he knew that he was simply forced to comply with her request. Troublesome, the both of them.

Maybe they were tired of dealing with him. He wouldn't blame them.

"I think I'll call you... Ray."

His body twitched at her declaration. "Why Ray?"

Tick-tock, tick-tock.

The woman craned her head to the side, pleased but annoyingly oblivious. He had the irrational urge to tell her to stop being so obvious.

"I guess it's because you're such a ray of sunshine," she drawled, and at his unimpressed look she adopted a more genial, and slightly sheepish expression. Too open, she would've been devoured in Mint Eye. "In all seriousness, I see that you seem to like to look up into the sky most of the time."

That wasn't what he was expecting. "... And so?"

"You always seem so calm and relaxed during those times. I just feel like it's a ray of hope, if you will," she shrugged lightly. "I thought it felt fitting."

A ray of hope, huh? That one clung to it, stubborn and weak as he was. But he wasn't him anymore, was he?

Tick-tock, tick-tock.

He tilted his head back to hide a grimace. That one was long gone, he and the Sav—that person had made sure of it.

"Whatever," he forced out.

Time couldn't go by any faster.


	2. Avatar of the Fire God (Part I)

The legend rings, here be the chosen of the fire bird, rising when the land is engulfed in endless strife. Shadows echo, where the nameless share a widow's sorrows, and the sparks of life end and begin. From the ashes of old, here shall they sing for a new dawn.

So shall we see familiar faces in an unfamiliar play.

Come and join us, in a tale of tragedy, hardships and love...

* * *

Originally posted on Ameri Lie's video: My Saving Grace (8/15/2018).

.

**Note: **One of the lengthier AUs borne from one dance video and its description, inspired by the Four Beast Gods of Chinese Mythology. Good times.

**PAIRING: **Jumin X Euna (MC), One-sided Euna (MC) X Zen

**GENRE: **Fantasy/Drama/Romance/Psychological

**[Fantasy Goryeo/Phoenix AU]**

**.**

* * *

**III.**

* * *

It wasn't everyday that a peasant child was invited into the palace. Well, Euna was a bit different with her circumstances, but it was very nerve-racking nonetheless.

The yellow scarf that hung off the knee-length dress swayed along in her pacing. It was of fine make with clear foreign influence in the way it showed her ankles and her arms, something most traditionalists derided and would've outright banned if not for more pressing matters. It was rather overzealous in its color scheme, the different shades of red, yellow and oranges calling attention to the waves of fire on the trim. The detailed phoenix embroidery and silken smoothness hugging her figure perfectly must cost this a thousand silver pieces or more.

She supposed that was the point, it was going to be a message to her potential detractors and the people.

Although Zen would probably joke about how 'daring' she appeared. Nevermind the fact that he paraded around the village with a worn _jeonbok_ for most of his prepubescent years.

Her train of thought was cut short when the door slid open, and the attendants all but dragged her. She held off any protests at being flanked on all sides and walked with her chin held high, back straight and shoulders firm.

This section of the palace was mostly isolated, but it was charming with the plethora of flower-blooming trees, leaves the warm tone of autumn which shadowed the balustrades and walkways. They passed by a few guards who bowed deeply - she couldn't even state that they didn't have to at the beckons of the attendants - turning to another corner. They crossed a bridge overlooking a garden, the colorful assortment of flowers all well-maintained, over to the gates that took them to the back of the central buildings.

They briefly passed the buildings where government officers strolled, eyeing the entourage with barely concealed interest and murmurs among themselves.

Euna wanted to throw a _magoja_ over herself, but she smoothed her expression.

The royal family's residence and its courtyard was as wide as she expected, about four farming lands, give or take. Servants ran in the background, and the whispers they were trading under their breaths did not went unnoticed.

"It's her!"

"Really? But she's so young."

"Don't let looks deceive you. I heard Suzaku has bestowed her the power over flames!"

"I heard she burned a village to ashes."

Euna breathed deeply. The less conspicuous officials were much preferable than this.

They eventually arrived to what she assumed was a banquet hall, given the smell of food and the muffled chatter.

"Your Majesty, the prophecy child has arrived," one of the attendants declared, and she was ushered inside.

Grand was the first thing that came into mind. The room was spacious, and the decorative weapons and banners of the kingdom did little to hide that fact. Two columns of trays, featuring plates of exquisite cuisine featuring meat and seafood were set in front of each person. The seated officials and members of the royal family alike bore their gazes into her.

Euna bowed. A chuckle boomed through the room. "Just in time, child. We were wondering when you would come."

"I'm honored you would have me, Your Majesty," she stated neutrally.

Another chuckle. "At ease, child."

Euna complied, and steely eyes met her own.

King Jungho sat at the far center before the beautiful dragon-patterned folding screen. His tray was fuller than the rest, and two jugs of alcohol laid near his feet. With a bowl of _arak-ju_ in one hand, and the other just short of a beautiful woman-in-waiting, he nevertheless was a portrait of relaxed.

"Your travel must have been taxing, come and feast with us. There will be plenty to discuss after." King Jungho gestured to an empty seat in between a pair of young men - the princes?

It sent a stone down her stomach, but Euna only smiled and did as she was told. Her movements were being carefully watched, and she did not dare break stride. Her graceful steps were honed, a practice she took care not to forget, and the glint of approval from one of the ministers was enough proof.

_Show your deference, yet your spirit must not waver_, Father once told her. _The court is filled with plenty faces upon faces, and the crows will pick on any weakness._

The curiosity in the two men's eyes were unmistakable, and she nodded politely at them.

"Now, where were we? Ah, yes, we were talking of Minister Cha's..."

Idle talk was engaged in all parties at the king's words, but there was an impatient energy running in the air. More than once she'd been subjected to their stares, and combined with the slow prods at the delicacies set before her, it was short of causing her madness.

That duck was especially scrumptious. Too bad she couldn't take some more than what was proper.

Her practiced smile was her only line of defense, whittled bit by bit at every passing moment. Euna wasn't a stranger to these sorts of situations, but the degree of discomfort their looks were causing was proving far more potent than her earlier walk in the palace.

"That's fascinating, you must show it to me another time. And please, send my regards to Lady Oh." The king was quite the character with his beaming grins and rambunctious laughter.

It was a contrast to the soft-spoken man next to her: Crown Prince Jumin. That fact discombobulated her at first, especially when a state councilor extolled of the prince's pursuits in the way of archery, but she knew that she was strategically placed here for a reason.

To observe and be observed, and a sign of faith.

The Crown Prince was eyeing her subtly throughout the exchange. Between ducking his head at Lady Dai's joking, chancing a glimpse as he sipped his tea, and nodding at Lady Cha's obvious attempts at catching his attention, the list went on.

The other man next to her on the other hand - 2nd Prince Shin - was a bit of an issue. He'd been conversing with one of the ministers, and the amount of times he'd been sending her wide-eyed, gleeful looks was disturbing, to say the least.

What Euna found interesting was that all three possessed a rather deadly charm. Heads turned and ears tuned in to each word that slipped out of their tongues, like nectar to bees.

Perhaps she should be thankful to Zen for exposure training after this.

There was a deliberately loud clink of tableware, and King Jungho leaned back. "Now then, I presume everyone has eaten their fill?"

There were collective nods, and Euna cupped the jasmine tea in her hands.

"Splendid!" He flicked his hand, and the ladies-in-waiting departed, taking the empty and unfinished trays with them. "Well, I suppose it is apt for us to discuss your role now, young one."

Euna instinctively straightened at the piercing gaze.

Dangerous.

"From the reports, I've heard that you wield fire and control it as easy as breathing." Into the thick of the matter, the king wasn't wasting his time. "Is this true?"

Control was an overestimation. The blessing manifested itself during times she was in great peril or her emotions were heightened to the extreme. Any other instance would result in the appearance of smoke in her hands, and even smaller chances of sparks. Of course, that wasn't what they were looking for.

"My control isn't as refined, but I am able to wield it when necessary, Your Majesty," Euna said.

King Jungho gave a considering look. "Is that so?"

The hairs on her skin rose. "Yes."

"Interesting." A tilt of his head, and his hand covered half of his face. Masking emotions, yet there was clear interest. "Would you kindly show it to us?"

A young-looking minister leaned forward in alarm. "Your Majesty, I don't think that is advisable."

He raised a hand, and the minister's mouth snapped shut. "Not to worry, I'm sure the child would perform adequately." There was a lengthy pause. "Right?"

Euna swallowed dryly. "Y-yes, Your Majesty."

The two princes shuffled back at her outstretched hand. At their none-too-subtle actions, Euna decided to move to the center of the room, knees thankfully not wobbly. Her heart was beating faster, and a bead of sweat rolled down her face.

The king had expectations, and to negotiate meant she had to go above and beyond them.

Euna took three long breaths, and submerged herself within. The surge of wild energy nearly knocked her breath away, but she held her ground. She carefully waded through the fragments, each calling out to her soul, and she ground her teeth together to keep her lips from quivering.

It was a system she'd adopted to ensure some form of result in handling the blessing, but the utter chaos was squeezing at her chest. The scrolls in her mind clattered in their nooks, a thousand memories of old fighting for attention. Her spiritual fingers ghosted by them, not a second too long or short.

Listening to the beginnings of war.

The day she found more orphans roaming around her hometown.

Areum's hushed order to follow her quietly into the dark alleyways as she conversed with the people she had effectively betrayed.

One scroll fell to her feet, unraveling. Euna halted in her tracks, eyes wide.

Their soulless gaze stared from the rubble that once made up her home. Arrows stuck to Mother's body, and she whirled, instantly transfixed by the sword embedded in Father's torso. They chanted her name, voices dissonant and eternally warped.

Her voice wasn't working, please stop.

There were a thousand of screams from behind, yet nothing truly reached her ears. Her parents walked out of the collapsing, decrepit building, skin a washed-out grey in comparison to the dried blood flaking from their fingertips. They pushed and strangled at her, hissing a never-ending stream of death rattles.

Euna fell backwards into familiar arms.

The forest was illuminated by the smoldering remains of her hometown in the distance. Areum's eyes glazed over, the purple hand-prints on her neck and the heckles of the bandits surrounding them echoing in her skull. They grabbed her hair, shoulder flaring in pain.

Euna tore her gaze away, kicking the scroll a few meters into the air. Ethereal ropes snatched it as it descended, and in a flash of red, they disappeared into a farther column of shelves.

The choked sounds of surprise around her let the dam slam. Her muscles were tight, and she fought, away, away, the memories went.

"Amazing..." His Majesty muttered, and she opened her eyes to see him practically drink the image in.

The fire danced in her palm, a bluish tint visible in its core. Her smile was strained as it continued for a few more seconds, and her hand clenched, smoking and dousing the room back to its former light. "Was that enough, Your Majesty?"

Blinking, the king crossed his arms, and a smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Truly, you are blessed by the great Suzaku."

The shocked silence that befell the rest had faded, and their looks of awe did nothing to calm her nerves. Euna wiped her shaking palm on her dress, and let it stay out of sight.

To her mild interest, the Crown Prince was the only one she saw was wearing a frown, as well-hidden behind his sleeve it may be.

She didn't have any time to ponder as the king let out a hearty laugh.

"This is well within our favor, the tides are sure to turn now!" He looked over to the Crown Prince, eyes bright. "Son, I'm sure this is to your satisfaction?"

She blinked, just as the prince nodded. "Yes, Father."

Her mouth opened, but words died at the king's shrewd look.

"No need to panic, prophecy child. I've heard that you wanted to enter another aspiring young man into the military with you, yes?"

"Y-yes." Her chance, he was providing it. "He has decent skill with the spear and is very hard-working. I assure you he will be an asset."

As much as she didn't like it, Zen would likely force himself into the army if she didn't do anything.

He sported a crooked grin. "I see. Well, Jumin here will be willing to train him alongside you. You and the boy will be assigned to the Fifth Platoon, effective immediately."

The Crown Prince, for his part, accepted the decree.

For some strange reason, Euna felt as if this was the start of something - for better or for worse, she wasn't even sure anymore.

* * *

*Jeonbok - a type of sleeveless long vest mostly worn by military personnel.

*Magoja - a long jacket worn with hanbok, and is usually worn on top of a jeogori (short jacket).

*Arak-ju - old term for soju, derived from Persian distillation technique of arak when the Mongols invaded the Korean Peninsula.


	3. Avatar of the Fire God (Part II)

Originally posted on Ameri Lie's channel (1/1/2019)

**[Fantasy Goryeo/Phoenix AU]**

**.**

* * *

**IV.**

* * *

Twist, strike, rotation, knee kick, follow-up parry -

"Bend your legs, and do not be so stiff in your movements."

Euna paused, glancing at her mentor off to the side. She flicked the sweat away from her brows, although it was pointless thanks to the bangs sticking to her forehead. With a low grunt, she adjusted her stance, and the smoother transition to another was less straining on her muscles.

"A relaxed but firm posture is always the best," Prince Jumin said, as if reading her thoughts. "Your sword is one with your body, and your body is one with the mind. An unhoned one will be as effective as a drunken man wielding a stick."

Her lips twitched, but she continued her forms. She'd already been informed of how she wouldn't be able to match others in terms of sheer strength, and Euna agreed after the amount of times Zen easily bested her when they arm-restled for the heck of it. That was including her straightforward admission in regards to her malnutrition after the Prince's inquiries on any 'potential deficiencies to improve upon.' She was comparatively small and thinner than most females, which hadn't fared well during her growing years disguised as a boy. From experience, she learned the hard way how to roll and break her fall properly.

Speed was her best asset. Incorporating flexibility and misdirection into her training ensured she wouldn't be caught in a corner.

It also helped that Prince Jumin hadn't dwelled on issue, just citing the need for a strict and balanced meal plan and easing her into exercising and stretching for the first few weeks.

"Strength is merely part of true power," Prince Jumin continued. "As long as you use your whole body, keep your balance secured, and control your weight, every strike can become lethal."

"Yes..." Parry, spin, block. "Your-Captain."

She tried not to grimace. Despite being told to refer to him as Captain since he was commanding the platoon she was assigned to, habits were hard to break.

In her head, he would always be the Crown Prince.

"Of course, none of that matters if you do not have the resolve to kill."

The only sign she'd faltered was by the brief hitch in her footwork that she quickly recovered from, but thankfully, the Prince either didn't notice or chose to ignore her flub.

Euna didn't know whether to be thankful or mad at how blunt he was being, a far cry from her first impression of a soft-spoken gentleman. She didn't fault him for it. He had the right to do so, it was what she'd signed up for.

That in mind, the casualness in which the prince inserted it in their many conversations and philosophical debates was mildly disturbing. Not in the sense of it being distasteful and horrible for any normal person, not that she was normal, but in the necessity and certainty of how he spoke.

Euna already tasted the fear, as recipient and deliverer. It found itself routine in her dreams, and gripped at her waking mind. She methodically stowed them in neat little shelves, by date, length, and contents, as if it were nothing more than scrolls filled with stories too outlandish and too far-fetched to tell.

What story had this prince hidden, beneath that stern-faced persona and unflinching determination?

There was a sound of metal connecting to concrete, and Euna tensed. She was spinning her sword in preparation for a sweeping strike, and the blade grazed her arm. If it was a real, she actually might have struck an artery.

"Awareness of the enemy is a boon, but the lack thereof in yourself and the immediate surroundings is the greatest bane of all." Prince Jumin's tone indicated he'd noted that obvious mistake, and was sparing no mercy. "So if you ever find yourself cornered and your defense is lacking, ground yourself, for the earth is immovable."

She eased herself into the flow again, cursing mentally for slipping.

"After this, I will test you to see if the lesson has stuck."

They'd been here in the training grounds since the sun was at first ascending into the sky, after the many training exercises he'd imposed when she'd been deemed significantly healthier just two weeks ago. While she had great endurance, the list of tasks were the definition of ruthless and had Euna balking. Twenty laps around the castle walls, one hundred push-ups, one hundred sit-ups, weight-lifting, and then the introductions to sword-fighting.

The most shocking thing about the arrangement was the fact that the Prince joined her in exercising and hadn't even broken so much as a sweat.

She did not dare complain, even with the heat searing into her scalp and the wind drying the sweat off of her robes. Privately, if Euna didn't have the power of Suzaku flowing through her, the utter misery her body was experiencing might have pushed her tolerance threshold to its absolute limits.

Part of her had suspicions that it was precisely because of her gift that he wasn't coddling her. To that extent, she was alright with the treatment, because if he took it easy on her, she wasn't going to be passive.

As it were, she had to be on her best behavior until Zen arrived.

The crows were watching, testing if her words were worth their weight. Servants who occasionally scurried and scattered when she caught them meandering. That was more annoying than when their masters deliberately made themselves known from time to time, a testimony to how much stock their faith in the bargaining chip was.

Euna hated how right the voice of her Father was.

At the very least, Zen passed his test perfectly, the proctor himself delivering the news with a blandness that rivaled the cold porridge they were given as punishment. Last she heard of him, he was traveling to the capital after bidding goodbye to Auntie and everybody else in town, and was due sometime soon.

"Again."

Letting out a sharp breath, Euna repeated the motions. Kick, spin, jump. Her lungs protested against the last movement, and she consciously slowed, adjusting her technique so the burn was less taxing.

Metal sung beside her.

For a moment, time slowed. Her torso and arm swiveled, and her training sword was all that protected her from the sword a mere hairsbreadth above her head. Somehow, Euna thought the blade glowed red, but there wasn't any time to waste.

With a desperate cry, she used her smaller stature to move aside, the blade skidding against the wood and shaving part of it clean. She used the split second of surprise to kick the unbalanced foe in the stomach, but they deftly avoided it. Euna jumped back, angling her sword for the inevitable counter.

Then she noticed who she was fighting, and nearly lost her footing.

"C-Captain?!" Euna stared wide-eyed. Did the Prince really just try to kill her? "W-what are you doing?"

His deep black eyes seemed to pierce through her, and after a few seconds, he nodded. "Excellent."

"Excuse me?" She wanted to break into hysterics, but a lifetime of extending her thread of patience and the approval in his gaze stopped her.

Prince Jumin backed off, sheathing his sword. Picking up her mood, he eyed her with a serious look. "You reacted and retaliated quickly, and you did not drop your sword even when you are close to exhaustion."

The words only sunk in at the awareness of her unsteady breathing, then she looked at her visibly shaking limbs.

"Oh." Euna wanted to laugh, cry, or do any number of things, but she settled for: "That was my test..?"

"Indeed."

And just like that, her legs failed her, and she unceremoniously flopped to the ground. To her surprise, Prince Jumin produced a leather-skin pouch from under his robes. He tossed it without warning, and Euna fumbled with it for a second.

At her uncertain look, he clarified: "Drink. You have done well today."

The first drop of liquid made her realize how dry her throat was, and before she knew it, she'd emptied the container. "Ah, my apologies, I - "

"No need to apologize, as I've said, you've earned it." Prince Jumin brushed the nonexistent dust off of his person. "Also, it's better to walk and pace to cool yourself off. Your body needs time to adjust itself once more."

Euna squinted at the ever-blinding sun, and if possible, she'd wished to have melted into a puddle. "I do hope the cleaning staff do not mind the additional work of cleaning me off the ground then, because you certainly have a way of bringing women to their knees."

Oh dear Suzaku, no. _Zen, I hate you for this!_

Her cheeks burned. "W-what I meant was-! Not that you'd think that about me. N-no, I mean-!"

Words trailed off at the sight. Prince Jumin smiled at her. An actual smile, not just the slight upturn of his lips that could sometimes be mistaken for a smirk.

"Ah, forgive me then," he said, tone light. "I was not aware you thought of it that way."

Was it getting hotter? Yes, definitely. "I am not!"

"Oh? I don't think I misheard it." Prince Jumin tilted his head at her.

Euna bolted upright, fighting the temptation to throw the training sword. Only by willpower had she managed to comply to his command instead of outright fleeing this instant. "Yes. You misheard it, and you know what? I'm going to take a bath, unless you want me to take my sticky, gross hands and -"

"How vulgar," he droned.

The thread in the back of her head snapped violently. "- and slap you upside the head, because clearly, your stay in this castle had caused irreparable damage to your sense of rationality!"

Euna stomped off, or at least tried to, when the prince grabbed her by the shoulder.

"I apologize, I didn't think you'd be so embarrassed by my response."

"I... no, I shouldn't have overreacted." Her shoulders went slack. It would be better if he'd actually answered to one of her intentional jabs when she wasn't so tired. That was completely random and Gods, he actually had a sense of humor. "Let us just forget about this for now, Yo-Captain."

"Alright." There was an awkward pause. "Let me accompany you until you're back to your room."

"There is no need for that," she exclaimed. "I'm sure you have other duties to attend to."

"I insist."

Fate sealed, she shook her head.

"Thank you for your kindness then. Firstly, I'll need to store this first." Euna gestured to the sword in her grip, to her mild embarrassment.

"Leave it near the racks. I'll have someone salvage it later," he stated.

Euna gave him a wordless confirmation and quietly left the wooden sword at a visible spot. Even as they left the training grounds and went into the barracks where they temporarily lived in service to teaching her the military life, it was quiet, sans the background noise of the other platoon members in the mess hall as they walked by. A part of her wondered if Yoosung was having a better time she was, the youngest recruit was being put through the wringer by the other members after a small spat with Jihyun.

They were in front of her room when she glanced at the prince, whose face was set in his characteristic stern posturing.

"I will see you in the next session tomorrow, Captain." She'd opened the door, welcoming the smell of ink and fresh linen, but the quiet call of her name turned her back around. "Yes?"

His mouth parted, but no words came out. Prince Jumin blinked, then shook his head. "... You're going to the library after this, aren't you?"

"For a little research, yes," Euna reluctantly admitted. As the supposed Avatar of the Mythical Suzaku and driving force behind the Fifth Platoon, she was technically the new second-in-command in terms of hierarchy. Jihyun had helpfully guided her with a few strategy and history books when he hadn't time to tutor her personally, though she was more than grateful he had any time at all. "We're being deployed soon, right?"

"You remember." Prince Jumin closed his eyes. "To Gong-ju by the end of this week. Bandits."

She worried her lip. The attack on the supply caravans and the unrest from the breach in the temporary ceasefire were starting to worsen. "How bad?"

"The militia arrived late, with two villages destroyed over the span of a week and a handful of survivors seeking shelter," the Prince switched to his Captain voice, the one filled with steel, but it was pronounced by a hint of anger that she wasn't quite ready for. "They've been relocated to Dae-jeon. Unfortunately, one unscathed town to the southwest of Gong-ju is receiving reports of increased attacks on civilians and travelers."

"Travelers..." she muttered. Ignoring the show of emotion - though she was committing that to memory - this was too alarming to ignore. "Is it receiving lots of them this season?"

"The town is a direct line to the nearest port town, and there are plenty of visitors thanks to the fall harvest." Prince Jumin's hand laid atop the guard of his sword, a finger tapping it restlessly. "There's no time for delays, and I'm afraid that your friend might need a fair warning."

"He'll understand," Euna said, and truly meant it. Zen wasn't one to back down from helping others, and even if he may curse and moan about if for a couple of minutes, he was willing to put aside his discomfort for what was at stake.

Both of them had witnessed it after all.

Bandit activity predominantly worsened in the past year, especially near the borders, where reinforcements were harder to send out to and military presence was small. A recent war council had revealed pockets of insurgents rising in the process, although remnants were laying low or being drafted into the service as a separate force after Prince Jumin's efforts. Under the King's blessing and Lady Mina's active interest in donating to the cause - undoubtedly due to her betrothed and his childhood friend being involved - the Fifth Platoon was born.

To be honest, she still found it unbelievable that she was in the Fifth Platoon. While she removed herself from the broker life, rumors of their exploits rang throughout the land.

"It would be the first time I will be accompanying you," Euna said. "Zen as well, but we will do our best."

The Prince's expression mellowed. "Good."

Euna leaned by the door-frame, and the clawing sensation in her stomach reminded her of an early dinner. "Is there anything else, Captain?"

"I suppose not," Prince Jumin glimpsed out to the bright skies outside. "I should be going."

"Of course," she said, waiting for her cue to bid him goodbye.

He made to leave, but paused in place, staring at her from the corner of his eye. There was something in his expression that she couldn't put a finger on. A touch of hesitation?

"Captain?"

"... In regards to what you said earlier." Without actual context, she was left staring at him with an arched eyebrow. "Though I am not the highest authority on such matters, I do think you're beautiful."

Then he'd walked away as she was trying to work her jaw back up, leaving her a shade darker than her robes.


	4. Avatar of the Fire God (Part III)

Originally posted on Ameri Lie's channel (7/26/2019)

**[Fantasy Goryeo/Phoenix AU]**

**.**

* * *

**VI.**

* * *

Overwhelming humidity and silence were the worst combination after a sleepless night. Euna would be the first to say that she was used to it, if only because she couldn't exactly complain about it to anybody at the crack of dawn.

Only a few people - mostly servants or the odd palace official grumbling about their work - were up and about. Prince Jumin had abstained from waking her up with a bucket of cold water this time, if only because he had royal duties to attend to.

Most likely he was dealing with the end result of their dealings at Gong-ju. They were stationed there for two months - had it really been that long? - and fought off a fleet of pirate ships, so the prince ordered everybody to rest up. Her fellow platoon members were likely dozing off deeply in the barracks.

Euna had the opportunity to be the sadist her captain was and mess around with the platoon, but she wasn't that petty.

She could go back to bed, but with that she came the possibility of contemplating thoughts she would rather not. Her books lay opened on her desk, so she could study and pen down new maneuvers for the platoon to work with, yet her mind conjured scenarios and events that made her skin crawl.

Euna almost wanted to start on this afternoon's less taxing version of their training sessions. Although Prince Jumin was considerably being lenient thanks to the ordained rest period, she subconsciously shivered from the last time she thought he knew the definition of 'easy and doable.'

Either way, even that would be preferable than being stuck with her thoughts for company. After getting used to a period of her life life demanding constant vigilance, her eyes and ears were starting to play tricks on her. Double-checking confirmed it was just a passing servant carrying a rather hefty basket, or a soldier making his rounds.

She was not in the field anymore.

Euna shook her head and peeked out the door. No one was in the hallway.

Good.

Euna slipped out, not bothering to change out of her baby-blue nightgown shy of being indecent, a gift Lady Mina claimed originated from the same foreigners her other dress came from. Her footsteps were light even as she soared over the nearest wall, feeling the wind rush past her.

The smell of the forest was refreshing. The soil, the faint scent of rain, pollen and the crisp air mingled into an almost homely, welcoming kind of way. She ran, smiling as she wove through the underbrush and roots with a cheerful cry. Her breathing was getting harder, but she continued the unforgiving pace.

The treeline broke into an alcove filled with flowers and roots tangled around rocky outcroppings. There was a small waterfall from one of the many cracks of the nearby river, creating a shallow pond she wanted to dip her fingers in. The grass was high enough to tickle her shins, but not enough to obstruct her if she wished to prance about like a fool.

The most wonderful place, a small area she could secretly call hers.

Here she could be herself.

Not the second-in-command to the High General, Fifth Platoon Captain, and Crown Prince Jumin Han.

Not as the Avatar of Suzaku, the Lady of Holy Fire, not even as the two-faced persona she'd donned since entering the den of crows.

.

Euna had dithered about in her secret place until the sun was high, and she was undoubtedly causing quite the stir with her disappearance.

If she only could stay here and live as a woodland fairy forever.

The captain would laugh at her if he heard such fantastical nonsense. Though it would be more of a chuckle with an amused little smile, a prelude to punishment of the worst degree imaginable.

She hummed, staring at the clear blue skies listlessly. "I thought you'd be busy."

The only sounds were the usual swaying leaves overhead and the soft trickles of water, and then boots crunched on some pebbles to her left. She glanced up from her prone position, meeting the deep, intense eyes of her captain. He'd foregone the heavy armor for the more familiar, loose clothing in shades of gray and light red.

"Since I heard someone had thought it great to vanish without leaving a note, I had to cut meetings short today," Prince Jumin said, emanating vast disapproval over her actions.

Euna scrunched her nose. "What does it matter? I have an obligation to stay, so there's really no reason to worry."

Prince Jumin gracefully sat down next to her, an eyebrow raised. "Here I'd thought you'd be more responsible."

She winced. He had her there. "I went for a walk," she lamely explained. "More of a break really, so if you're worried about plans, I've already drafted a couple of maneuvers we could employ based on our experience back in Gong-ju. I... I couldn't really relax in my room."

His expression softened, and for a second, she noted the exhaustion and shadows lining his face. "Do leave a note or inform a guard next time, will you?"

"Fine," she answered.

"I did not hear a promise, my pupil."

Euna fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes, captain. I promise to keep that in mind next time I make my grand escape."

"You can call me by name."

Euna blanked out at the non-sequitur. "What?"

"I've noticed that while I've called you by name, you do not." His smile was small but visible, the earnest quality throwing her for a loop. "I said it before during the introductions: as member of the Fifth Platoon, titles ultimately mean nothing. There is a chain of command, but it is out of necessity. You've worked hard these past few months and proved yourself willing to fight for Goryeo."

"Captain, that would be too impolite," Euna nearly stuttered.

"Yet a healthy respect for each other as equals would be more beneficial," Prince Jumin pointed out. "I've entrusted my back to you, I believe calling each other by name would establish that as an unshakable truth."

Her fingers were white in her lap. Then, she sighed. She couldn't exactly say no. "This applies to the battlefield and within the platoon proceedings only?"

"In private, I can also allow it." Euna didn't want to think about how that could be misinterpreted entirely. At least he'd said so here, instead of anywhere within hearing distance.

"Then since you are so kind, Jumin," his name rolled off awkwardly, but it wasn't unpleasant in the slightest.

Jumin slightly raised an eyebrow, eyes reflecting mirth she rarely saw back in Gong-ju, or rarely in the palace, for that matter. She almost fell back in relief. "You can forego the formality. I believe I receive enough of that in the palace."

"Speak for yourself," she said, not quite lowering her voice into the apathetic drawl she'd use in trading wits with Zen. "... I'll try, it's just something to get used to."

She moved to sit, just as Prince Jumin was about to stand, and their noses touched. Instinctively, she flailed backwards, hoping her cheeks weren't bright like a burning beacon.

So close. He smelled of ink and polish.

Euna internally slapped those silly thoughts away.

Jumin only stared in confusion, a hand hesitantly creeping towards her. "Are you okay, Euna?"

"F-Fine!" she squeaked.

"Are you... sure?" Prince Jumin edged closer, brows furrowed. "You seem flushed. Are you running a fever?"

She scrambled, stood, and practically fled. "I'm fine! Come on, let's go!"


	5. Avatar of the Fire God (Part IV)

Originally posted on Ameri Lie's channel (9/29/2019)

**[Fantasy Goryeo/Phoenix AU]**

**.**

* * *

**VIII.**

* * *

Endless conversations and fake smiles occupied the most of Euna's night, and when she walked out to the gardens, she finally breathed out a sigh of relief. Jaehee agreed to leave her on her own, on the condition that she returned before the king finished his rounds with the ministers and magistrates involved in the recent border skirmish.

Euna shivered from the cold air. _I wonder if the Captain's noticed I'm out here... who am I kidding, he's busy_, she mused.

Her gait stuttered, and she gritted her teeth while burning fire licked at her throat. She hurried down the path leading out to the ponds.

Euna didn't know what to do. Ever since she rescued the Prince by imbuing him with healing fire, the Phoenix's blessing was easier to call up and even more potent in battle. In the presence of other people however, it left her distinctly uncomfortable. It wasn't doing anything harmful, in fact, it was encompassing her platoon in a soft reddish dome only she noticed.

The problem was that it flared around a certain someone and made her react in ways she decidedly shouldn't.

The night sky was clear, and the twinkling stars comforted her a little. News of a star-falling phenomenon had been foretold by the kingdom's High Oracles, and even if she had a middling belief of its wish granting powers, she really didn't want anything but a peaceful day to herself.

The warmth pooled in her chest, nipping at her in irritation. Euna suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. She wasn't the type to stay in denial for too long, and she knew what her powers were doing to her body.

Euna was quite literally and figuratively, in heat. By introducing her fire into Prince Jumin, it interpreted her simple desire to not let him die as him becoming her fated one, or so she deduced.

Nothing was quite complicated as the growing desire and her own heart fighting her mind.

"... Because of course you would fall for the one person you shouldn't, Euna," she whispered. "The Crown Prince of Goryeo, what in Suzaku's name were you thinking?"

The murky reflection in the water looked tiredly at her. Gods, when was the last time she slept properly?

Zen would be furious at her for looking like death incarnate. Thankfully, he was due back at the castle tomorrow since he was visiting Auntie Mica. He wanted to stay, but she had managed to convince that someone had to deliver the good news of their continued well-being.

Again, she sighed.

The music carried over weakly, and she found herself dancing to the slow beat.

.

She was nowhere in the hall. Jaehee wasn't present either.

Jumin pursed his lips, and excused himself from the Minister of the Left. He glanced to the redheaded assassin who stubbornly remained unnamed in the midst of picking up a second serving of pork. The redhead caught on, and pouting, he proceeded to engage the nearby group in the most ridiculous topic of using mushrooms to plug someone's nose.

Knowing him, he'd probably suffocated someone to death with the tactic.

He gestured for Jihyun to keep an eye out for him, especially the Minister of Defense. Not that the old man would be making any suspicious moves yet, but he might approach one of the platoon members.

Father was too swept up in conversing with the Minister of Agriculture to note him leaving.

Jumin rubbed his temples, half-heartedly acknowledging the greetings he received.

She couldn't be at her secret hideaway, and likely not in her room or the library either. She couldn't be too far away, so that ruled out the training grounds and the barracks.

Perhaps the gardens?

A location in mind, he resumed his pace, robes billowing in the soft breeze. It was a chilly night, and it reminded him that she wasn't wearing the warmest of clothes. Another favor from Mina undoubtedly, who was rather intent on shipping more quality goods from foreigners and using the woman as her personal mannequin.

Even if she was the avatar of Suzaku, Euna should know better.

Although, he supposed he couldn't blame her for wanting a quiet moment. The last few days had been quite a whirlwind of events. It was honestly surprising that the fight against the revealed Byakko Avatar of Xing and the return trip home was two months ago, after all, the celebration had espoused mildly exaggerated accounts of their feats. Before, there was barely any time to sit down and breathe, and as both prince and captain, he was a constant presence in the council.

His men were at least spared from attending to the extended festivities, and they were in the company of their loved ones. They deserved it, after all they'd done in service to the kingdom.

That gave him pause, but he shook his head and went faster.

He wasn't blind.

Euna was avoiding him, for reasons he hadn't a clue of.

In the midst of strategy meetings, banquet preparations, supply negotiations, and paperwork, he hadn't had a chance to talk to her. All he could tell was she appeared to be sleeping poorly as a result of her troubles, and it may or may not be directly correlated to him, judging by her efforts to steal the occasional intense gaze at his person.

His hand subconsciously went to his chest.

He had a list of conjectures, but assumptions never served good in the long-term. Besides, Jumin wasn't idiotic nor conceited enough to think that the world revolved around him, no matter how some might suggest.

He at least had his childhood friend and another close friend to talk to. Aside from Zen, who left her for reasons he thought reasonable yet selfish at the same time, who could she go to?

He stopped, looking around for the familiar silhouette.

There.

Jumin furrowed his eyebrows, halting when he saw her moving. Was she... dancing?

Euna's eyes were closed, but her steps were sure as she spun and twirled around, her dress fluttering alongside her graceful movements. The lanterns behind the archway highlighted her lithe form in the dark, and it was positively enchanting.

His eyes widened.

Fire trailed from her fingers, bathing her in ethereal light. She almost looked like a different person, and he couldn't believe his eyes when pure red wings sprouted from her back. They were gone as soon as they came, and Euna opened her eyes.

His heart was beating fast.


	6. The Queen's Favorite (One-Shot

He dedicated himself to three things: his love for performing, beauty, and his country. Only, Zen wished that meetings with the queen didn't often end with hoping their clueless bastard of a ruler actually paid attention, or died in battle.

* * *

Originally posted on Ameri Lie's video: Warrior (3/28/2018)

**.**

**PAIRING: **One-sided Euna (MC) X Zen, Jumin X Euna (MC)

**GENRE: **Romance/Drama

**[Egyptian AU. One-Shot!]**

**.**

* * *

Restlessness was what summed up the Queen's entire mood throughout the day, and the servants were nervously anticipating the orders for her entertainment to commence.

Of course, knowing her, the Queen would snort in a manner unfitting a woman of her station at the whole idea. She'd never been fond of having people pressured to make her happy, and the cruel punishments the King would impose on them if they failed to make her smile or laugh had always grated on him.

Well, it's not as if he could do anything about it. He was just a musician now.

Sighing softly, Zen jugged down some water before clearing his throat. He had to constantly practice with his voice, since the Queen would probably call on him any minute now.

"Zen?" a voice called out.

He turned to face the newcomer. Perfect timing as always.

"Yes, Lyn?" he responded with a genial smile.

The dark-skinned woman rolled her yellow cat-like eyes at him. "The guards told me that Her Majesty wants you in her chambers once the sun is at its highest."

"Which is near," he said. "I better stop then. I'm ready enough."

Lyn eyed him up and down intently, eyebrows scrunched up.

A grin spread across his face. "Like what you see?"

"Just wondering how in Rah's name do you stand wearing so little," she spat in clear disgust.

At that, he looked down at himself and quirked an eyebrow. He was wearing loose pants, though the sleeveless vest Lyn gave as a welcoming gift was tossed to the side of the small room, next to the desk with a few baubles and scattered scrolls were stacked. He had been feeling kind of hot, and a light sheen of sweat glistened against his tattooed skin, especially around his bare chest.

"We do live within the sand, you know? I personally don't get how you stand wearing that." He gestured to her slightly tattered orange dress with a red sash wrapped around her waist, and the deep green scarf that hung loose around her neck.

"I do not like being burnt by the sun even further," Lyn huffed. "The medicine for the rashes aren't cheap."

"We rarely go out nowadays though," Zen pointed out. "Market runs and for the occasional leisurely activity, sure, but the buildings and tents provide shade."

"The sand does get everywhere," she relented before grabbing his clothes and flinging it him.

He managed to snatch it midair and draped it on with an amused expression. "Any reason you're here other than to criticize my fashion choices?"

Lyn leaned by the doorway. Then, she spoke lightly. "Have you heard the rumors?"

He blinked at her. "Which one?"

"Recent ones," she replied vaguely.

Zen adopted a thoughtful look. "There's not much I've heard since I've been holed up in my room for a while now. There's talk of an official being in an affair, something about a servant girl being pregnant thanks to a stable boy, a statue of the King being erected after his fight against bandits..."

He scoffed at that. If the feat was so worthy, then the land should've been littered with trophies of their ancestors.

"And that's about it. Why?"

Lyn gazed at him for a couple of seconds, then shook her head. "Nevermind, I was just curious. Go on then, don't keep Her Majesty waiting."

She dashed off, and Zen was left to stew in his thoughts once more. Lyn had always been like that ever since he'd arrived at the palace, and despite being under her guidance for the past year and being arguably the closest to her out of all the other fellow court musicians, even he was unsure of what and how she thought of everything around her.

Maybe it was a warning to keep his eyes and ears open? She definitely was trying to control her expressions, that much was obvious.

In any case, he scrubbed himself clean with spare cloth. He'd become the favorite ever since the day of the festival, after all, and it wouldn't do anything for his looks or the Queen's reputation to appear untidy. Not that he would ever forget, but instances of even the slightest neglect could potentially ruin his skin for the rest of the week.

When he was satisfied, he stepped out, and found himself nodding to the two guards waiting for him. Without much preamble, he was led along to the Queen's quarters.

"Her Majesty awaits," the grumpier-looking of the two said with a tone that commanded only respect be shown, or else.

He'd undoubtedly been told to leave Zen and the Queen alone. Zen resisted the urge to snort and merely meandered on in with careful steps, feeling the glares stabbing into his back.

He found the woman sitting on her bed absentmindedly caressing her knuckles. Just like any other time, Zen stared at the curvaceous woman, her brown locks flowing down to her back. Her white dress and golden jewelry complimented her sun-kissed skin, and the healthy flush of red on her cheeks brought attention to plump lips and soft features that made her look like a master's finely-drawn portrait.

_Shame that she is married_, a low voice in the back of his head said, and he immediately stopped that train of thought.

"Your Majesty?" She whipped towards him in surprise.

"Oh," the Queen exhaled in relief. "You've arrived."

Zen tried for a casual smile, and headed over to the chair set up by the bedside. He leaned forward, arms folded as he watched the woman who was as taut as a bowstring.

"No one's listening in, Euna. Orders are orders," he reminded her, and the woman sagged. The regal air around her faded, and weariness decorated her features.

"Oh Zen, what do I do?" Her hands were clenching and unclenching rapidly, and she seemed as if she was seconds away from exploding.

"What happened?"

Euna appeared to be struggling. "Jumin's out at the borders, and I'm worried. He had handed me several decrees to be looked over while he's away but..."

"But?" he echoed.

"I wish we had spent more time together before he left. It doesn't help that his more vocal followers and his Father have been breathing down my neck thanks to his decision," she confessed.

Zen's heart squeezed at her crestfallen expression.

It had been like this for a while. There had been concerns over possible invasions to their city, and the King had 'graciously took it upon himself to ensure their safety'.

Hah! He could've simply gotten soldiers to check on what's happening. He's undoubtedly trying to get away from his nosy Father.

He ruffled his hair in agitation over the damnable King, and glanced at her teary-eyed face.

"It's so frustrating, Zen."

In an act that would surely land himself in the dungeons and be fed to the tigers if he was seen, he held her hand, and he was glad she didn't shy away from his touch.

"Euna, if it becomes too much, you know you can just - "

She grimaced, and her grip tightened. "No, I can't let it go. I'm going to go over those scrolls and tablets if it's the last thing I do. Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I'm ignorant."

He chuckled, internally in awe at the determination in her eyes, but still slightly worried. "Of course, Your Majesty."

"Enough of that, Zen," she waved off, and then gently smiled. "How about we forget all this dreadful political nonsense and hear some music?"

"It'd be my pleasure," he purred, pretending not to feel disappointed when she removed her hold.

As he warmed up, he could only stuff his feelings down, far, far away from the surface.

He hoped that Jumin got his act together, because he didn't know what to do if Euna continued looking so defeated.

In Anubis' name, he really hoped so.


	7. Symptomatic Fugue (Part I)

The many moments of contemplation, in which Rika's slow descent ebbs and flows.

* * *

**NOTE:** Mostly canon-compliant, filling in the gaps between the two years between Rika's 'death' and MC's arrival.

Originally posted on Ameri Lie's video: Solo (6/15/2019)

**[A Character Study]**

**.**

* * *

**I.**

whispers in the wind

* * *

"Masked, I advance."

She'd read that passage somewhere, and though she did not remember the origins, she felt apt to hold that one close to her chest.

Naturally, she perfected that sculpt until it fit her face. Every crevice, every nook and cranny patched bit by bit to this very day. Some days, she wore it so much she forgot it was there in the first place, and taking it off was more trouble than it was worth.

It was a necessity, she reminded herself in front of the mirror. She lived on her lonesome, dragging herself forward by sheer force of will.

If she didn't, she couldn't move. She couldn't speak. She couldn't hear.

_Those who speak against the word are heretics_, it whispered.

Reflexively, she chewed at the insides of her cheek. Her tongue lay heavy in her mouth, and her vocal chords no longer worked.

Perhaps if anyone had the ability to analyze her brain, they'd be able to figure out a way to cobble together a more functional 'system' for her. She'd recognized how different she was, from those who could naturally smile, cry, and rebuild themselves in ways unfathomable.

She wanted it.

Yet, for someone so corrupted like her, a blessing like that was untouchable.

It was fine though. She got by as best she could.

Her side job as an interior designer was high-paying and had a flexible schedule, so she often devoted herself to research and networking for her other responsibility as the founder of RFA. If not, she browsed through blogging sites and social media, as most people would.

Today was a slow day however, since there were no new inquiries on her emails, and her latest client was proving to be a challenge. Besides that, she was restless, going back and forth between her studio and the living room.

If she were a more athletic person, she might have gone to the gym. As it was, she considered traveling somewhere quiet, like the local art exhibition two years ago. Enjoying how her mind was occupied with nothing but a vague sense of interest on the creator's mindset and style and idle relaxation came rare to her. To her surprise, she met someone that day, in front of the photograph of sunflowers swaying in the breeze on a summer day.

It honestly was shocking, how natural it was to converse with the man. She wasn't sure how and why she didn't shy away and retreat to the nearby coffee shop, but it may have been his eyes.

The window to the soul. She thought the idiom silly, but it was undeniably true in that moment.

His soul looked so melancholic and lost that she reached out without thinking.

Maybe it was that desperation and spark of something in the depths of her empty chest that she begun caring.

Caring was kindness, caring was love.

"What's love?" she once asked, to be met with the sneer of a woman whom love should've been received. The hushed words of a man who did not listen. The promises of a girl who never did keep them.

She never asked again, and sought answers on her own.

Love was unconditional, or so she'd understood from the Bible. It nurtured, hurt, saved, and condemned everyone equally.

The crippling sensation in her chest surely meant that her love was focused and whole. But even after pouring everything for him, sacrificing a comfortable life, and even steeping her own hands in blood for another, why did he leave?

Why was she alone after she'd chipped a piece of the mask away, however painstakingly slow?

Perhaps that was why she gravitated back to the bedroom, with its large vanity mirror and balcony overlooking the city landscape. After spilling red acrylic paint on her desk and the model she was referencing, her nausea was unbearable and she didn't want to go back in.

She would fix that tomorrow. "Red is a bit too bold anyways without something to break it up... A cooler color palette may be preferable."

The quiet was both aggravating and soothing, and the familiar ritual of talking to herself was grounding her.

Her body was almost numbed, in this house where the television and the ragged coughs of a young child downstairs played over and over. The mirror was fogged from the wintry air wafting through after she left the window open earlier. Her sweater warmed her little, and she crossed the bedroom, pausing when she spotted the notepad he dutifully jotted down for whenever she woke up late.

His scent on the sheets was fading.

If she closed her eyes, she could envision him sitting their with a book on his lap, smiling softly. He would ask how her day went, take her hand gently between his, and ask if she wanted some time between the two of them.

If only.

It wasn't something that could be easily resolved, and even then, they were both too stubborn to give ground. He was someone who prioritized others above himself, and she was selfish yes, but things needed to be done.

She did not smile, and the wind blew ice crystals into her face, his image scattering into the darkness.

She closed the window, shivering slightly. Had she turned on the heater? The child would surely appreciate that.

Glancing at her watch, she noted that she should start on dinner so she had more time to settle paperwork and contact acquaintances for a few favors. The project she'd been delaying for years - he made sure of it, an organization created in her name bound her to focus on it and it did work, for a while - should be bearing fruit soon enough. Besides that, the child needed his medicine, and they weren't cheap in the slightest.

The coughs sounded rougher, and he wasn't in the living room when she rushed down, where the TV played a rerun of a cartoon she faintly remembered they showed at the church. Fighting the urge to call out for him - no, that would backfire horribly and would ruin the trust she was building - she padded into the kitchen.

She spotted the messy red hair, illuminated by the ambient light of the fridge. Covered in a large blanket and with his loose pants, the child appeared smaller than usual. She took care to make her steps louder.

"Are you hungry, Saeran?"

The child flinched, and wide, golden eyes darted towards her. Her heart squeezed at the sight.

Rika mustered a small, apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I should've announced myself. Would you like something while I start on dinner?"

The child remained quiet, tilting his head to the side to hide his expression. It took a few seconds, but he eventually nodded.

"Good. Then, do you want a warm glass of strawberry milk?" It was what she'd given him last time, since he couldn't eat much. "Maybe with some biscuits?"

This time, the child nodded more energetically.

"Settle yourself on the counter then."

He hopped on to the nearest chair, huddled and closing the blanket around him even further. His face was paler, which meant that she had to check on the heater and medicine cabinet. Another sound escaped his lips, breaking her out of the trance, and she went to work.

She rummaged through the shelves for a pot, lips turning down by default.

Rika once lived on her lonesome, and now she dragged herself and a wide-eyed child through sheer force of will. It had been a long, grueling year.

She did it once. She would not falter this time.


	8. Wish Upon a Dandelion (One-Shot)

He was a solitary pillar, yet he was distant. Untouchable. Shrouded in his secrets, and so MC dreams of a way.

A piece written before the release of Another Story.

* * *

Originally posted on Ameri Lie's video: V - Fanmade Teaser (7/31/2017)

**.**

**GENRE: **General/Drama

**[A Character Study. One-Shot!]**

**.**

* * *

MC woke to a field of sunflowers.

The flowers gently swayed in the breeze, and the grass beneath her feet tickled her, causing her to gasp a bit. The sun was warm against her skin, but it did not ease her growing apprehension.

How did she get here?

MC whipped around, her white nightgown and hair flapping with every aggravated turn. Either she got kidnapped and dropped in the middle of nowhere while she was sleeping for some reason, or she was having an eerily realistic dream. Either way, this was just too strange.

She began to cautiously walk around in search for any signs of life, eyes darting left and right. It was quiet, but not the type of silence which made you jump out of your skin at random movements. No, this was peaceful, serene even.

Still odd though, she thought nervously to herself.

The landscape seemed endless, and MC felt like she'd been walking for miles. She grouched at the soreness of her feet and the slickness of her clammy palms but she refused to stop.

She had to get her answers.

Needless to say, when a tree popped up in the distance, MC was drawn to it. Picking up her pace, she jogged over to the tree, gazing at it with furrowed eyebrows. It was a normal oak tree, nothing too noteable except that it provided nice shade against the sunlight and looked fairly tall. This had been the only landmark in the midst of the field but she couldn't tell if she'd made progress or not.

"I see you've made it here."

MC quickly turned to the source of the deep voice, releasing an embarrassing squeaking noise in the process. Her eyes widened comically at the sight.

"V?"

The teal-haired man stood a few feet away from her with a calm smile on his face, and she couldn't help but notice the lack of sunglasses on his face.

"It's nice to see you too, MC," he said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"... I guess?" she said in a pitch higher than usual.

V simply chuckled. "No need to be so nervous."

She pouted. "Yeah, well, you weren't the one who got jumpscared. I've just been walking around this field for ages on my own, creeped out, thinking someone would suddenly jump me and all."

"... I didn't mean to startle you, sorry," he said sincerely, his eyes adding to the effect.

MC felt a tad bit guilty.

"No, no, it's fine. I'm sorry as well for taking it out on you. I've just been so confused." MC swallowed, taking a moment to breathe out a sigh. "Do you know where we are though?"

The man gave her a curious look. "You should know, MC."

"Huh?" She stared at him in disbelief. "What do you mean?"

"How about we sit down while we talk?" V gestured over to the base of the tree and waltzed past her. He sat down and patted at the spot beside him, and MC just stared incredulously at the casual invitation. Eventually shaking her head, MC went over and sat a few inches away.

MC glanced at him from the corner of her eye, patiently waiting for him to begin. An awkward silence settled between the two of them, and she fidgeted.

"How are things with the RFA?"

She raised an eyebrow at the icebreaker but still answered: "Great. Everyone's getting along well and the preparations are going smoothly."

And why would it not? This was her eight try after all.

He hummed in acknowledgement. "I see. And what do you think of the members?"

"They're... all nice people. Zen can be a bit of a drama queen but he's very protective and reliable. Seven's a dork and can be a bit of a bully and go overboard, but he has a good heart. Jumin has an odd sense of humor but he has his charm and is honestly smart and witty. Jaehee, bless that woman, should seriously take a short break. She deserves a vacation and a chance to follow her dreams, you know? Yoosung... he's been indulging in his games less, and I hope he can find his drive soon. He has potential and he's a sweet man."

All throughout her rambling, she noticed the soft smile on his face, and MC blushed a bit. "Overall, they're all swell people. Can be a bit of a headache at times but, I'm used to it."

A flash of something sad crossed his eyes, almost imperceptibly if she wasn't paying close attention to him. "They're wonderful friends, that's for sure."

She gulped, getting the urge to say something to him. "You're nice too."

V cocked his head at her. "Oh?"

"I mean, I know we aren't close," she said. "But you always give that vibe of peace. You care for the others a lot, and I know that you're a reliable and respectable person. From what I'm also seeing now, you're also a good listener. Even if you seem... closed off."

V laughed lightly. "I suppose I can give that kind of impression."

Feeling the blood rush to her cheeks, MC sharply inhaled. V's laughs sounded so nice.

"I hate to break the mood, but I'm still wondering where we are."

V threw her a patient stare. "You've already answered that."

"What?"

"Perhaps it's the will of everyone else. Humans are naturally designed to be empathic. A tragedy begs for another, more happier, ending."

She knitted her eyebrows, annoyed at the vagueness. She prided herself on her perceptiveness, thank you very much, and now she felt so out of the loop. "I really don't - "

"MC," he cut off while he stared at the sky. "If fates could be altered freely, what would you do?"

What I would do? she echoed in her mind, also observing the slight sagging of his shoulders and some of the now visible stress lines on his forehead. Her heart suddenly panged in pain, and knots formed in her stomach. She didn't want to play god, and she'd already felt a batch of tumultous emotions rise from her past runs.

But to give others a chance at happiness?

_At the expense of all the others?_

She shook the thought away, focusing instead on the tired man beside her.

"If I could, then I'd want everyone to have a happy ending they deserved. You know you deserve one, V. I can't bear to see you like this anymore. Even Rika..."

Once those words passed from her lips, the world melted around her. Petals and dandelions whipped past her face. She couldn't muster the strength to panic, mostly because of V.

His smile was honest, eyes crinkling in a fond way that tickled at her chest.

MC woke to the ceiling of the apartment.


	9. Operation Ivory Stinger (Part I)

None were as bold as the families vying for power in the heart of Korea, all the while the police could only struggle to track them down. Euna Han would know, she was a player for both sides of the field, waiting for the time to strike. As time passes however, Euna struggles to find a balance between her origins and her fabricated role, and the King of this high-stakes mission has his sights set on her.

* * *

Originally posted on Ameri Lie's video: Call of the Ambulance (9/5/2019)

.

**PAIRING: **Jumin X Euna (MC), One-sided Euna (MC) X Zen

**GENRE: **Suspense/Action/Romance/Thriller

**[Mafia X Police AU]**

.

* * *

**I.**

* * *

The second-hand smoke filled her lungs with a distant sort of pain and relief. Euna wanted to sigh, but she glanced towards her partner, who'd been woefully silent throughout the entire stakeout.

It had been two days since they were stationed on the topmost floor of an abandoned building, near the warehouses where the Choi Family were rumored to conduct most of their transactions. They were the top two among the list of criminals they were tracking down, dealing with illegal imports of luxury items, stolen goods and assassination of high-profile targets. The Chief wanted information as soon as possible, especially if they wanted to go ahead with the riskiest but most beneficial plan they had.

All plans had risks, but she digressed.

The frown on Zen's face was becoming more prominent, and when he chanced a glimpse, their eyes met and he quickly looked away.

Euna tapped her fingers against the binoculars to her side. There was no use arguing, and he'd already made his opinion clear.

Euna hadn't wanted to keep a secret, not from her best friend, but it was dangerous to get more people involved. As the up-and-coming 'Lady Ivory', a free agent who specialized in thievery and the occasional information trade, her bounty had reached the hundred millions.

Despite most of the higher-ups classifying her as a spy, that hadn't stopped police forces from making token efforts in arresting her. After cracking down on this latest case however, things were about to change.

"Movement, southeast. Delivery truck entering," Zen announced. He stomped down on his cigarette, extinguishing the dim light between them.

Euna snatched her binoculars off the ground and sidled up to the window. She adjusted the lens, and the truck came into view just as it halted.

"Confirmed. Looks like they're early," she muttered.

The vehicle's doors opened, and a group of seven suited men came out. Five were standard bodyguards with one odd female, but the messy red hair, patterned glasses, and the vest jacket marked the last man as the heir of the family: Luciel 'Seven' Choi.

Zen hummed. "Guess his brother's really sick if he's not here."

"Ray has been reportedly feeble since birth," she answered. "Apparently, their Father couldn't care less as long as there's one heir to keep their family line strong, even if they're illegitimate."

"String of assassinations on the other siblings, right?"

Euna tried not to react. Even after submerging herself into the life of crime, the moral part of her that was Lieutenant Euna Han snarled in outrage.

Euna watched the Choi's group disappear into the warehouse. Then, she exhaled tiredly. "Sera died in a car accident last year, Gerald mysteriously vanished during his trip to Italy, and Sejung dropped dead from a heart attack a month ago. Most of the grapevine think it's the twins' mother's doing though."

Zen clicked his tongue, and from his tense shoulders, his mood dropped even further. "Greedy, eh."

"I suppose she's that desperate," Euna mused. "It's an open secret that the mother is the bane of the twins' existence, but she keeps them around for the money, especially back when she blackmailed the Choi Family. The Choi's are notoriously prideful. Considering Seven's prodigious hacking skills, I'm surprised she hasn't fallen off the radar yet. Though I guess she's shrewd enough if she can plan such a natural course of events, even if they're suspiciously convenient."

"And you're planning to go work for them."

The remark caught her off-guard, and Euna raised an eyebrow at him.

The darkness did nothing to hide the sharpness of Zen's gaze. His red eyes bore into her, and she swallowed the rising guilt back down.

"I need to. Inside knowledge would be a great boon for us to dismantle - "

"No need to recite your lengthy explanation again," Zen cut in.

Euna clenched her fists. She understood where he was coming from, but that part of him that was condescending and disgusted managed to gnaw at her defenses. "I agreed to this."

"Yeah, you did, didn't you?"

It stung. She fought back the tears. Not the time to be emotional. "I couldn't just say no."

"But you could have at least told me, partner."

Just like that, the fight in her fizzled out.

Euna closed her eyes, ducking her head. No one could see the stray tears. "I know."

The silence was suffocating. She knew, but there was never the right time to do so. It seemed impossible to confess after her reputation grew to tremendous heights after her last stunt with the Kim Family. That was a hornet's nest that added to the number of hitmen out for her head.

Not only that, a rational part of her mind had registered the possibility of death as 64%. It was getting harder to keep her civilian identity under wraps. The Superintendent wanted her to pretend quitting the force, if only to throw potential stalkers off of their tracks.

That would make Zen even more indignant.

Yet, she didn't want him to get hurt.

If he hated her entire being thanks to this betrayal of trust, his safety was worth it.

"Another delivery truck, southwest. ETA, five minutes."

Euna pursed her lips.

Zen was back to the cold mask of professionalism, no trace of worry or apprehension in his body language. He stared at her with no degree of warmth nor disdain, but the neutrality squeezed at her chest all the same.

He truly would've made it big in the entertainment industry. Those sleepless nights, talking about the future, it was clear that acting was his true passion. There wasn't a need to follow her, but he did so in the end.

Look where that brought them now.

"Let's wait them out for a few minutes. You set up the scope while I go down."

"Acknowledged." There was a hefty pause as he bent down to reach for the bag. He didn't look back up however, and she didn't have the heart to ask.

This was fine.

Euna Han needed to disappear soon anyways.


	10. Operation Ivory Stinger (Part II)

Originally posted on Ameri Lie's video: The Wolf (9/14/2018)

.

**PAIRING: **Jumin X Euna (MC), One-sided Euna (MC) X Zen

**GENRE: **Suspense/Action/Romance/Thriller

**[Mafia X Police AU]**

**.**

* * *

**II.**

* * *

It had been a cloudy day, at the cusp of a storm that edged closer to the mainland, with winds that blew in continual strengthening waves. People were seeking shelter, hurriedly tending to whatever task they had left with the news reports in the background egging them on.

It was to that day when the Han struck.

That was also when Euna found herself in their grasp. Sitting in the back of a van bound and helpless was the least of her problems, even with the rain pelting against the vehicle and rattling her bones.

Suffice to say, she was a little annoyed by how unprepared they were against an attack like this, but she had to give them credit where it was due.

After all, there were two rules to running business in these parts.

One, keep out of sight.

Two, stepping on toes or lighting fires were a surefire way to go down in flames yourself.

She didn't begrudge her captors, oh, not at all. For a long time, she'd been wanting a chance to get out. Euna had gotten what she needed after those long six months of scouring for clues.

Her Boss became more and more arrogant with each and every territory they seized and silenced, and the last attempt for an armistice with the other Families were rocky at best, and a string ready to snap at worst. Luciel had been running around trying to mend most of the patches, especially with his status as figurehead on the line, but after seeing the damage, he had only managed to buy some time.

Last she heard, he and his brother were seeking asylum with another Family after calling in various debts, as to whose, she would find out soon enough. Vanderwood had done a great job hiding from sight once more, but promised to catch up with her at their usual haunt.

Predictably, Mistress Choi was none too happy, but by then it was too late. The Boss wouldn't hear anything beyond his own ego.

By then, it was only a matter of time before someone knocked them down.

Down they went indeed, screaming and all.

It was unfortunate - infuriating, but she stomped the feeling down - that she'd been spotted just as she was leaving with the bag of expensive jewelry she'd pilfered from the Boss's safe. A miscalculation on her part, because that passageway was mostly unknown to everybody but the highest ranking members of her group. Whether or not it was luck or an information leak from another fool's attempt to save their hide, she would give it to them.

Now, to wait and see.

It took approximately half an hour, uncaring if the rain buffeted past them like a raging ghoul, before they'd stopped. She was pulled along, awkwardly trying to keep pace with the clearly taller fellow holding her arm. After a long sequence of winding hallways she had no chance to memorize and a stairway upwards, she was pushed into a room, ungracefully landing knees first on the carpet.

_Is that how you treat a lady?_ she had half a mind to say, but patience was her weapon here.

"Just in time," a deep voice said, and she immediately knew that this was their boss. "I trust you got everything?"

"Yes." The curt answer received a satisfied hum. "Every last file is being transported to the office, and the cash is being distributed evenly."

"Give half of it to our sponsors, as a thank you gift." The creak of leather near her ear was all the warning she had before she was forcefully hoisted up to an awkward sitting position. "Who's this?"

"Our men found her sneaking out of the old passageways. We've identified her as the Lady Ivory."

Ah, her title, so very bothersome.

"Interesting."

The blindfold was removed, and Euna coyly smiled. The man sat there, every bit as refined yet commandeering in his pristine black suit, face almost shadowed under the brim of his hat. Dark gray eyes stared at her intensely, and as fast as her heart thrummed like a wardrum, she was not going to show them anything.

"So you're the infamous information broker everyone's hearing about," the Han Family head stated in a casual manner.

Euna fluttered her eyelashes, head down yet not submissive. "A pleasure, good sirs."

The head of the Han Family smirked. "A pleasure indeed. I'd thought you a free woman?"

"Certain favors were called in, so I... collaborated with the Choi's for a few months," she freely gave out. "Not that it matters anymore, with the rather thorough clean-up."

"True. Which puts me in quite the conundrum, Miss Ivory." He bent forward, eyes lidded. "You are quite the slippery woman, you know?"

Euna tried not to grin. "Did your men enjoy the glitter bomb I sent them?"

He chuckled, low and amused. "Quite. It was a handful to clean up the lounge that day."

"Glad to hear," she said. "I must admit, I'm rather flattered at the attention."

"Which brings us full circle, for you see, Miss Ivory," the Han Family head's tone lost its almost playful quality. "You have my interest, and information is a weapon the Han Family is rather fond of."

"So I can tell." Their image as a high-end multi-billion corporation in various exploits such as fashion, electronics, and the like were neatly masking their underground activities. Jumin Han wasn't the type of person one could normally picture as a mafia boss, of all things to be.

"If you accept to be my shadow, would you take it?"

Judging from Jumin's pleased expression, she hadn't hidden her surprise quickly. Honestly, she was expecting to be drafted into their ranks in exchange for her life, but not that high as what he was implying. Although, this wasn't the first time she was offered a position somewhere dubious, in fact, this was the most business meeting-like one she had experienced in a while.

"That's a sudden proposition to make, my dear Jumin."

The silent woman sporting a bob cut and a clean, crisp suit next to him narrowed her eyes. Jumin, on the other hand, gestured calmly to himself. "One must capitalize on opportunities when they are presented. I want you, Lady Ivory."

Euna wanted to laugh. How delightfully blunt of him. "When you ask so earnestly like that, how could I say no?"

Besides, this was also her opportunity to delve into the heart of it all.


	11. Rika's Fundraising Host Club (Part I)

It's crazy how people flocked over to the gossiped over music room, where a plethora of hot men awaited the fangirls who had nothing better to do than fawn over them instead of studying. She didn't get the appeal but curiosity got the better of her. That's when it all went wrong. She accidentally discovered one of their secrets and now she's under their watchful eyes…

* * *

Originally posted 2/3/2017 on this site.

.

**PAIRING: **707 X Hyunjung (MC), Jumin X Hana (MC3), Zen X Jaehee

**GENRE: **Romance/Humor/Drama/Friendship

**[Host Club x High School AU]**

**.**

* * *

**I.**

Curiosity Killed the Cat

* * *

The distant sounds of chattering echoed in the large hallway lined with white marble pillars encrusted with golden linings that Hyunjung was walking through. She cradled her textbooks under her left arm as she scanned through the material for her next class. Her beaten sneakers padded against the equally white marble tiled floor, the light from the beautiful glass windows illuminating the pages of her notebook. Cleanly-written notes taunted her static-filled mind, causing her to close the stationary abruptly in an effort to relax for a bit.

Hyuang International High School's extensively difficult curriculum did not hold back and as a student who had grades to maintain, she didn't really have much choice but to study hard.

It was currently near the end of their break time and she moved at a brisk pace back towards her classroom in the east wing, located at the far end of the corridor. It was a good thing she had taken the time to go over the school's map last week or else she'd be lost roaming the gargantuan halls of the building again.

Then again, what did she even expect to get at the cafeteria earlier?

"Just what were those mashed potatoes and steak made of? Gold bars?" she mumbled exasperatedly.

As ridiculous as it was, it made sense. This was a university for the well-established folks of Korea and the quality of food was going to be beyond even five-star restaurants.

Taking a brief glimpse at her surroundings, she sighed in relief when she saw the sign that boldly declared '2-B'. Entering the room as quietly as possible, she scuttled over to her seat at the front row, ignoring the stares her fellow classmates gave.

Hyunjung placed her messenger bag on the desk and sat down with a sigh.

It had been a month since the start of the term that she was adjusting to their curious looks. Since she was one of the few students not wearing the designated school uniform consisting of a one piece collared yellow dress with a black vest that bore the university's emblem, the look finished off with a red ribbon, she stuck out like a sore thumb.

She glanced at the nearby female classmates who were muttering things under their breath, the uniform hugging their elegant forms naturally, then sighed again. Not like she could help it, the prices for the uniform were even more insane than the ones she saw earlier for those deluxe lunch sets.

So many blinding zeroes…

Hyunjung propped her arms on the desk, taking the time to scan her own body. The black jacket she wore hid the red striped shirt she borrowed from her mother's closet. Her jeans were snug comfortably against her legs. All in all, she was dressed like a normal person.

She just wished other people would stop staring at her like she was from another planet.

Tucking back a strand of her brown hair, Hyunjung decided to just start going over her World Literature lessons again, plugging in her earphones to drown out the sound of rumors and gossips about a certain club she didn't bother remembering the name of.

_So, judging by the context of this story, it was premeditated murder. The Montresor guy lured Fortunato with the promise of rare wine, ordering his servants to be away so there'd be no witnesses and then proceeded to kill him in whatever fashion inside the vaults._

A tap to her shoulder made her twitch.

_He then possibly hid the body inside a cask. Since the vaults are made of nitre—which easily get damp and thus cold—the decaying process will go by much slower. Even if he decided to dump the body down the river or something, no one would exactly suspect anything once—_

Another frantic set of taps then turned into a full-blown slap at her back. It took all of Hyunjung's mental strength not to lash out and instead calmly removed her earphones to look at the source of disturbance. There was only one person who'd really dare approach her like that.

"What is it, Miss Cha?" she said, keeping the irritation out of her voice.

Her narrowed amber eyes observed the strangely energetic expression of the girl before her. "Hello, Hyunjung! I couldn't find you earlier and I wanted to invite you to have lunch with me…"

It was weird how her expression went from happy to dejected fast. Hyunjung nervously chuckled as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"I wanted to check it out on my own. I forgot my lunch and thought I could find something cheap." She didn't want to be a bother.

She took note of Hana's long curly red hair that framed her sharp features, accentuated by those piercing green eyes of hers highlighted by mascara. From up close, she could smell the scent of lavender on the girl.

"Hyunjung Lee, you are an idiot," she said so flatly said girl couldn't help but flinch. Hana straightened up with a huff, placing her hands on her hips. "I thought we've already went over this?"

Hyunjung blinked at the statement. "I know, you've reminded me one too many times… I'm just worried."

Hana tilted her head, a frown marring her doll-like face. "Just because I'm part of the so-called upper class doesn't mean I have a stick up my ass."

Her eyes widened like saucers at the use of crude language. She let her gaze frantically travel around, tensing when she caught a few glares directed at them—particularly at the girl in front of her. "Please don't say things like that, Miss Cha."

She scoffed at her. "I said just Hana is fine, remember?"

Hyunjung rubbed her temples in frustration, feeling uncomfortable with the growing tension she could sense was growing all around them. "Yeah, okay. Can you not do that again?"

It was then that Hana smiled, one that screamed mischievous yet understanding at the same time. "Okay then, Jung~"

She affectionately flicked Hyunjung's nose before she sat down on the desk just beside her, earning a good-natured roll of eyes.

Hana propped an elbow on the desk, resting her chin on her open palm, . She appeared rather laid-back now, except for the still-present mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "So, while Professor Baek is not here yet, how about a little chat?"

"We've been doing that for nearly five minutes by now."

Hana simply grinned. "So, I heard there's that club that's recently functioning again after two years of inactivity."

Hyunjung quirked an eyebrow, drumming her fingers on her books. "And?"

That made the Hana grin wider, showing of a perfect set of pearly whites. "And all the members there are apparently famous in their own right. From what I heard, there's that upcoming actor, a company heir, a well-known photographer, twins who're rumored to be sons of a politician, the genius son from a line of doctors, and now a mysterious transfer student."

It sounded like a normal collection of students for this kind of environment.

"Plus, from what I've heard they're all pretty good-looking," Hana added as an afterthought.

"What am I supposed to do with that information?" she asked dryly.

Hana's grin faltered for a bit, and she leaned in to whisper. "Those guys are rumored to throw a bunch of parties here in school before, thanks to the pull of one of the members. In between high-profile events like that, they normally operate like a host club in order to attract potential guests! Get this, they're supposedly planning a party that's going take place two weeks from now, and that's after the transfer student joined them for some debatable reason."

A grimace found its way on Hyunjung's face. "I'm supposed to care because..?"

Hana gave her a closed-eyed smile. "Maybe it's because you and I will be visiting them after class."

Hyunjung almost did a double-take, mouth open to form an immediate retort. Unfortunately, Hana held up a hand to signal she wasn't exactly done yet. Hyunjung scowled and motioned for the girl continue.

"I won't deny that I want some eye candy but I'm more curious to find out what all the fuss is about. Mostly because I heard invitations to the party they host are extremely rare and… well, they're a rather interesting set of people to maybe acquaint myself with."

Hana pursed her lips at those last few words. She wordlessly held Hana's left hand and squeezed it, hoping to give comfort in whatever had brought down her mood. Though if she were to give her two cents on the matter, she had no doubt it was one of those family politics issues…

The corners of Hana's lips pulled up into a small smile.

They remained in contemplative silence. On one hand, her interest had been piqued by the mention of an inactive club suddenly springing into life, which apparently organized parties and played the role of entertainers to catering to the female student body and partial to the male. It wasn't everyday when one could hear such an outlandish activity be a thing in school.

On the other hand, with her reputation and status she'd undoubtedly garner attention once she set foot in their territory and quite possibly paint a target on Hana's back if she's seen there.

While she wasn't worried about getting any of the dirty looks, it didn't pose the same for the other girl. Hyunjung might not say it out loud but in the short while that she'd known Hana, the girl stood out immensely both socially and physically. Their classmates were trying to curry favor with Hana by offering to do her homework and singing praises to her back in the beginning of the term, and when that didn't work, they turned their attention her way.

Not that she was going to allow them to, thanks to her commitment to daily excursions to the less-populated areas of the school.

Although that didn't stop them from leaving gifts and letters for Hana in her locker, promises of compensations and all other shady dealings, which she had to regularly clean out.

_All these rich bastards and their stupid politics… It's Hell Joseon indeed._

Either way, this obviously involved influences that were forcing Hana's hand. It was best to suck it up and support her the best she could, the alternative wasn't something she liked to consider. "… While I think this is pointless, we'll go but only for a short while to check them out. By short I mean half an hour at best. Deal?"

Hana's expression went from downcast to positively beaming. "Y-yeah! Definitely!"

In return, Hyunjung flicked her forehead as soon as Professor Baek entered the classroom, causing everybody to rush to their respective seats.

At least she'd indulge herself in her imagination before diving into the pit of snakes.

* * *

The afternoon classes went by like a breeze, with Hyunjung content with the amount of notes she had done. She skimmed through her handwriting and put a few markers where she thought was important in the future and packed her things.

Hyunjung instantly felt a presence sneak up behind her. "Are you ready to go~?"

"As much as I could really be at this point," she drawled.

As soon as she placed the last of her things in her messenger bag, she was dragged by the arm backwards. Hyunjung sputtered as she fumbled with the straps of her bag, shooting Hana a side-glare.

Hana winked.

Just what was she getting herself into?

After walking through the corridors, both girls had made their way to the west wing where the club rooms were. Hyunjung never really explored this area except if she had to go bring some papers to the professor who loved classical music. She never really did find any clubs fully interesting. There was that Art club and the choir, but then her study time would be cut back by several hours and quite frankly she was unsure if she could handle more pressure.

But she was getting off track.

"Hey." Hana turned her head to show she was listening. "You never really told me the details of how this 'host club' operates."

There was bound to be a difference between them and regular escorts. Not only were doing school-sanctioned business here, they were minors and essentially skirting the line between eccentric extracurricular activities and child labor.

Hana hummed. "Well, I actually didn't catch that part when I was digging around for information."

"You mean you chose to not dig around for that particular information," she said in a monotone.

Hana snorted. If Hyunjung was able, she would have struck a palm on her forehead with full force just so she could test if her sanity was still intact. Sadly both of her arms were preoccupied. "You're ridiculous."

She was given a shark-like grin in response. "It's not fun if you have all the answers at the start of an adventure, is it?"

"It will be if it means I can stay sane."

The walk continued until they reached the grand staircase with Hana leading her up eagerly. Her eyebrows scrunched up as she spotted a few girls from varying levels chatting animatedly. There were even more that came from behind them, appearing as eager if not even more, than Hana. The moment they had gotten to the third floor, a staggering amount of females were out and about, traces of any of the male population were maybe around… 1 in 10.

How?

By this time, Hana had intertwined their hands together and gently tugged at her, relaxing as she observed the people around her. She swore she could see a dark look pass her face only to quickly disappear, replaced by that cheeky smile of hers.

Hyunjung's gaze landed on the few openly staring at them. She had expected this already, but the burning feeling that bore through her skin was intense, it made her skin crawl.

"Come on." She choose to ignore the rest in favor of picking up the pace towards the source, her now taking the lead.

Following the trails, the conjugation had gathered around the giant mahogany door with the sign 'Third Music Room'. Whispers buzzed through the corridor and surprisingly, everyone was letting them pass as they parted to make way for the duo. Weird but that meant they'd get this over with faster. Wordlessly, the two eyed the closed door and Hyunjung pushed it open.

A burst of rose petals blinded her.

"Welcome to Rika's Fundraising Host Club!"

The first to recover was Hana who muttered, "What in the world?"

Soon, Hyunjung followed suit and rubbed her eyes a couple of times for good measure.

The room resembled a ballroom, except for the fact that plush-looking seats and coffee tables had decorated the area among pillars with tall, ornate flower vases containing roses, lilies and baby's breath. Golden chandeliers hung above, softly illuminating the room since white curtains had covered the glass window panes. To the side, a table with various sweets—was that an actual chocolate fountain?—and tea sets were displayed, all sparkling brightly as if to accentuate the classy mood the place exuded.

In the center of this were seven boys who were in different poses, wearing the school's uniform consisting of a yellow blazer, black pants, white collared shirt and a red tie. Different shades of hair color greeted her, making her wonder how much they paid for it to be so vibrant.

An awkward silence fell upon them as everybody was locked in a staring contest. Hyunjung glanced at Hana who removed a petal stuck in her hair, and she started to feel self-conscious as well. Should she check?

The first one to speak was the silver-haired boy with piercing red eyes, leaning over in his throne. His features reminded her of an albino, sans the healthier pallor to his skin. "Oh? My, my, what a lovely day this must be that God graces us with these beautiful young flowers."

He had a smile that was so charming, it hurt.

Hyunjung twitched, resisting the urge to run away. _Seriously, that was cheesy. Then again there are those gullible enough to fall for it._

Hana meanwhile was rigid in her stance, and her face was impeccably blank, even if her gaze seemed thoughtful. A thoughtful Hana was a curious Hana, and that meant she was in for this hook, line, and sinker. She had promised to survive this for half an hour, she was going to do it.

Next, a look of recognition passed on one of the red-haired boys, specifically the one with the patterned glasses. "Wait, you two are in the same year as us! Ain't that right, bro?"

The one beside him—the indifferent looking twin without glasses—glanced at them once before shrugging.

Then, a set of violet eyes had fixated an intense glare at her. Hyunjung backed up slightly, biting down a snarky response. Her palms were starting to become sweaty. Why in the world had they even started conversing to just them when a bunch of other girls were outside?

_Wait... _She mentally cursed everything. They were let in without much fuss. If this was some sort of initiation ceremony, she wanted to dive out a window.

"… That's right! You're that commoner who got accepted in the scholarship program! Like Jaehee!" the blond exclaimed, and glasses-wearing androgynous one next to him immediately gave him an irritated look.

Hyunjung shared the sentiment. She didn't need to hear of her 'commoner' status.

"Interesting." The dark-haired boy with the most matured face tilted his head slightly at her, his gaze forcing her to look away uneasily. "I must say though, seeing Miss Cha here is quite surprising."

At the remark, Hana snapped out of her self-induced daze. "Mr. Han. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Likewise. You did say you weren't exactly approved of taking part in such activities," he stated.

Hana smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "I simply said I wasn't approved. I didn't say I wasn't interested."

"Quite so. You definitely do have an interesting taste of company as well." The likely upperclassman gave a brief glance at her, and Hyunjung frowned.

Hana's expression and whole body language became frosty. "That's quite the contrary, Mr. Han. You seem to have the more unique taste of friends than I have."

It was unnerving to see Hana standing there, chin lifted up as if staring him down. Her posture had become straight and she crossed her arms, a picture of a perfectly groomed lady superimposing on her. Her normally warm smile had gone to make place for a neutral expression.

Dead air had risen and nearly everyone looked between Hana to 'Mr. Han'.

It took about five seconds before a new voice spoke, its owner placing a hand on the dark-haired upperclassman's shoulder. "Jumin. You're making our new guests uncomfortable."

The teal-haired boy's deep baritone voice was like bells in her ears, and strangely enough, everyone in the room relaxed. Hana sighed before flicking away some of her hair back. Hyunjung shifted in place, her stoic expression becoming even harder to maintain. At the very least, her opinion on the club had slightly improved.

"I apologize." Jumin's gave an apologetic look but it was plain to see that it was half-hearted at best.

Hana didn't take much note of it and silently snorted, tension in her body leaving. She exchanged glances with Hyunjung and her eyes sent a more sincere apology.

She responded with a reassuring smile.

Hana's hesitant answer was cut off when the albino groaned out loud.

"You just had to scare the ladies, didn't you?" He whipped his head back and glared at Jumin for a moment before standing up, brushing the non-existent dust on his lean form.

He walked up to them, doing large strides as he had in his hands two roses that materialized out of nowhere. Or did he pick them off one of the vases? Maybe they were hiding a bag of roses for dramatics?

Anyways, he was now standing a few meters away from them, towering over them by inches. He looked to be near the six foot mark, a poor match for a five foot three person like her.

"For the young ladies." Her train of thought was derailed when one of the two roses was being held out in front of her, the albino smiling all the while. "Tis but a humble offering in the presence of such beauties, and an apology for one of my 'acquaintances' remarks."

Hyunjung silently reached out to take the rose, ignoring the way he growled at the implication of whom she assumed was the dark-haired boy as a 'friend' so to speak—just so he could maybe not take up much of her personal space any longer.

His pheromones were also very frightening. How does he hold so much of it? Did he hit jackpot when God let blessings rain down on Earth?

"Thank you..?" Hana eyed it with a slight blush creeping up her cheeks and she gave the blooming rose a whiff. "It smells wonderful."

Hyunjung glanced at her own rose, feeling rather off-put by the attention.

All of a sudden, the albino twirled, taking two steps back and raising his arms in a rather flamboyant manner. Was it the trick of the light, or was there a spotlight shining on him now?

"As pioneers of elegance and grace in this world, we strive to express ourselves to the public and cater to the growing needs for a sanctuary to you blossoming goddesses like no other." His entire demeanor had changed from gentle to commandeering and his voice had taken a grandeur tone. "So it is with great pleasure that we once again welcome the two of you to Rika's Fundraising Host Club. Here, each of the members present our guests with quality service in terms of diverse personas…"

Hyunjung wanted to tune out his speech but found herself at a loss. The back of her mind had more and more questions that were mostly grounded around one common point. _Who in the world is Rika?_

It hadn't quite registered that she was already in the arms of the albino, so did Hana.

"So, ladies, I must ask which one is your preferred type."

Hyunjung sent him a weirded-out look which he promptly replied to with a smile.

"The sensitive, kind and artistic type?" He gestured to the teal-haired man and for some reason, flowers and a glow surrounded him.

Great, now she's imagining things.

"The cute gaming addict oozing with innocence?" he continued, motioning to the fidgeting blonde whose shocked expression melted into a sweet, melting smile.

"The gorgeous, mischievous twins?" Like earlier, the glasses-wearing redhead perked up and linked his arm with the quiet twin. The former wore a smirk while the latter was stone-faced, though traces of a faint smirk were there.

She gulped at the wink the energetic twin sent her.

The albino didn't seem to notice as he went on. "The handsome, corporate ice prince? Can't believe I'm saying this though…"

Those last words of his were mumbled under his breath but being this close to him let Hyunjung's already sharp ears pick it up. _T__hose two are like night and day._

"Our newest addition: the always reliable and cautious one?" This time, the androgynous one straightened up stiffly and looking closely, there was hardness in his eyes. That just piqued her interest once again. Maybe she could ask around for information on this one.

His sudden movement jostled her, and in her surprise she let out a barely audible squeak as the albino was now in front of them. "Or perhaps the talented actor who was born with such a beautiful face it should be illegal is what you're looking for?"

She shivered at his proximity as her mind screamed '_Stranger Danger!'_

Hana on the other hand, blushed furiously that her face matched the color of her hair.

"I-I, uh…" she eloquently said, giving Hyunjung a pleading stare.

Oi, oi, wasn't she the one who was supposed to do the talking?

She sighed for the umpteenth time. "So, I suppose since you're making us choose, this is a trial period, I assume?"

He gave her an unusually wide smile. "I wouldn't exactly call it as such but… you are correct. As expected from the exemplary scholar Hyunjung Lee, your reputation as a genius of the common rabble is on par as Jaehee's."

Ignoring the backhanded compliment, Hyunjung glanced at the out of place looking student, who despite wearing an equally stoic face, was crap at hiding how highly uncomfortable he was with his white knuckles.

Hyunjung shrugged.

"A heroine amongst the greatest heroes! One who represents the hidden wisdom that complements the strength of great men such as I..." He chuckled, reaching out to hold her by the chin.

Hyunjung backed away with a glare. "In any case, you've done one bad thing in this whole introductory segment."

The albino let go of her as he placed a hand on his chin, adopting a confused expression. "Do tell?"

Her patience with the ridiculous situation was waning. "What are your names? Don't tell me you guys planned on making us refer to you by your designated charming traits. The novelty of 'dearly beloved talented actor' kinda wears off after a while and honestly becomes lame. Kind of like a broken record."

He blinked.

The sudden fall of silence should have clued her in. Hana looked at her as if she had grown another head.

Abrupt, obnoxious laughter resounded in the room.

"S-she's got you g-good Zen! O-oh my God!_"_ The glasses-wearing redhead cradled his stomach as he struggled to maintain to stay upright. His twin awkwardly stood still, slight amusement visible in his eyes.

It was then that Zen blanched and dramatically gasped in horror. He backed away to a corner and sat there sulking, a dark aura cloaking him.

The laughter became louder and a new voice joined in. "Zen-hyung's e-expression was p-priceless!"

"Wish I-I could have b-borrowed Jihyun-hyung's camera! C-can't you get it, Yoosung?" the glasses-wearing redhead said in between his laughter.

Yoosung glanced at the teal-haired boy and snorted. "Y-you go ahead and ask V that, Seven…"

Nevertheless, Seven continued to laugh and this time, staggered over to his fellow glasses-wearing member. "J-Jaehee… what d-do you have to say? Since y-you're a big—hmph!"

Jaehee swiftly placed himself behind the laughing idiot, covering his mouth while holding him back by the arm in thinly veiled displeasure.

"Saeran. Please get Luciel here to shut up before I do so." The venom in his strangely feminine voice was barely concealed.

The laughing idiot's twin rubbed his temples in frustration. Saeran walked over with a sigh and pulled at his brother's collar, dragging him back to their previous position. "… Saeyoung. Please keep it down. We're already past opening hours by ten minutes."

Seven/Luciel/Saeyoung—seriously this guy's name was confusing—wheezed out a few more laughs.

Hyunjung sidled closer to her only sane lifeline in this room. "… Was this what you expected?"

Hana wore a forced smile. "Honestly, no. They're a rather eccentric group."

Hyunjung gave her a look that said _'Be honest and just say they're weirdos'_.

"We should get our session started. It wouldn't do us any good to keep everybody waiting," V quipped, catching the duo's attention again.

He jogged over to Zen, shaking him by the shoulders. Hyunjung swore she could see mushrooms had grown around the silver haired man. There seemed to be even one on his head.

Was this even possible?

They probably screwed over logic somehow and paid it a day off.

Jumin made a disgruntled sound. "Seriously, stop moping. We're losing valuable time and money by the second. Or can't you wrap that idea around your head because it's too filled with your broken ego?"

Tension occupied the previously calming area. She swore she could have heard a pin drop as the glasses-wearing redhead muttered "Oh, burn." V stared at the Jumin with a mortified expression as Zen stood up.

"Shut it, trust fund kid. We get the point," he said through gritted teeth.

"Do you really?"

He marched back towards his seat, V trailing behind. "I'm not as stupid as you think I am. Are you confidently assuming that because your stuck-up attitude's clouding your oh-so-magnificent thought processes?"

"I'm confident because I know I'm right," Jumin replied flatly.

Zen scowled. "Be glad that we're not alone in this room or I would have—ugh, screw everything, you're not worth it."

Jumin rolled his eyes at the display and faced the two of them. Hyunjung felt like shrinking into a corner from those cold eyes. "Miss Cha and Miss Lee, please accept our apologies for the lack of professionalism."

Hyunjung waved her hands repeatedly in embarrassment. That was quite the turn-around.

"N-no, it's quite fine. I was also rude with the way I phrased what I said earlier." She bowed low while Hana folded her arms and nonchalantly shrugged. "Besides, the introductions have been indirectly made, have they not?"

"That's right, everybody was mentioned," Yoosung supplied. "Do you need any refreshers?"

They shook their heads.

"Anyways, as we've sorted out our little… chat, you two may choose which host you'd want to have for your preferred amount of time," Jumin said.

Oh, right.

She did a sideways glance and noticed Hana subtly gesturing to the back. From the corner of her eye, the chills went down her back from how scorching and loathing the thousand glares from the slightly ajar door were. Her watch told her that they had fifteen minutes left and that she was close to freedom.

Silence reigned once again.

Right, she just had to get this over with and study back home, then sleep. Whoever Hana chose, she had no business with for now.

She was kind of put off by Yoosung's insensitivity, and she could tell that if she chose the twins they were the 'buy one, take one' deal. While there was no problem with Saeran, he seemed like the kind of guy she'd get along with and that was saying something, it was probable Seven was going to be loud company. Zen was too pushy for her liking while Jumin was kind of scary.

That left either V or Jaehee. The former had a rather soothing aura to him while the latter was relateable and interested her, as both including Saeran were the more sane counterbalances to the insanity that was the other four.

Her choice was set.

"… Jaehee."

"I choose Zen!"

They said at the same time. Somehow, Hyunjung wasn't surprised by Hana's choice, her energy levels could reach Zen levels if she was feeling up to it.

"Just fifteen or twenty minutes should be fine for the both of us," Hyunjung added.

Jaehee had a hint of a smile, mixed with uncertainty. Curious. Since he was also one of the reasons she agreed to this in the first place, she wanted to finally figure out the mystery surrounding the transfer student.

Zen on the other hand, swept Hana off her feet, yelling out "Your wish is my command, princess!" and depositing her on a seat in the northeast area of the ballroom. Hana's face reddened by the minute.

Hyunjung looked at the scene even more tiredly than she was.

"… Shall we go then?" that distinctly feminine voice said.

She turned to face Jaehee who was just about an inch or two taller than her, hazel eyes glinting softly.

"Lead the way."

They sauntered over to a seat just a few steps away. About three plates of chocolate cake and piping hot tea had magically placed themselves over the coffee table, and she didn't bother to question their appearance any further—she learned not to in just the past fifteen minutes.

Seating herself comfortably, she heard the remaining members speak.

"Everybody, welcome to Rika's Fundraising Host Club."

It didn't occur to her how many people were just waiting for this. An array of students from the freshmen to the seniors flooded the room in concentrated amounts and others were standing idly outside with rather impatient looks, the door closing loudly in their faces. She counted thirty or so heads excitedly chattering to which the other members were calmly responding and even flirting to. Leading the group was surprisingly Jumin, whose behavior turned ninety degrees with the way he was responding to the crazed fangirls.

"Jumin-oppa~! How are you doing? I'd love to have you as my designated host today!" a blonde student asked, practically collapsing straight into his chest.

"I'm well. And I'd be honored to have such a fine woman in my company." He smiled warmly and there was a glint of emotion in those onyx eyes she just couldn't figure out. The student jumped back, squealing so loudly that Hyunjung winced.

A grinning girl in a bob cut nearly got up in his face. "I also want you right now, oppa! Please?"

"I don't think I could resist not having you with me right now, miss." Jumin patted her head in an almost affectionate manner, promptly causing the girl's whole face to turn a blazing red.

Another blonde with a ponytail curtsied her way over to him, hooking her arm around Jumin's like fish to bait. "Hey daddy, I missed ya," she purred, pushing her chest to the man's arm. "You don't mind if I have you again?"

_Oh God, do you have no shame, lady?!_ Her brain screamed.

She thought there'd be some sort of reaction, a simple flinch or twitch or snappy comeback would have sufficed. Jumin wasn't fazed in the slightest and only chuckled, an act more befitting a playboy than a student. "Now, now, we have enough time. For now shall we decide on everyone's designations?"

A chorus of cheers and ear shattering squeals erupted from the collection of girls.

V raised his voice, a tablet in his arms. "Everybody, as usual please follow the standards: fill out the short form here and you'll shortly receive a notification on your devices confirming your request with the RFHC website. To those who have no accounts yet, simply visit our website and register in order to not only keep updated on the latest happenings in club but also reap benefits depending on your designations."

It's terrifying just thinking about how much effort was put into this club. Seriously, they're that popular to have their own site? Or did one of their members actually calculate they needed one and hired someone to make it? Or did they make it themselves?

Maybe it was that Rika person mentioned in the club name. Whoever they were they had a vital role in the creation of this extracurricular activity.

A coughing sound brought her out of her musings. "Oh, sorry, Jaehee."

Jaehee sat a few inches away from her, flicking a sheepish expression at her. "No, it's okay Miss Lee."

"Just Jung is fine," she said, taking a plate from the table.

A tantalizing aroma wafted in the air and she raised a spoon to her lips. The rich taste of caramel and milk chocolate harmonized in her mouth, the sweet vanilla icing melting at the tip of her tongue. The consistency and the texture were just glorious.

Jaehee's muffled laughter she momentarily ignored, scooping another portion of the food from the heavens. "It's not every day I get to eat something this delicious and likely made by a top class patissiere."

"Do you like sweets?"

"I don't have a sweet tooth but chocolate is a guilty pleasure of mine," she replied before taking another bite. She wanted to swoon in delight. "Flavor on point."

He snickered. "So, since we have fifteen more minutes, I think it's about time that we formally introduced ourselves."

She licked her chapped lips, setting down the cake in favor of tea. She didn't know what kind it was but no doubt it was expensive. Earl Grey, maybe? Jasmine? Whatever it was, it was mildly sweet and washed away the remainders of the cake's own taste.

"I don't mind. You probably already know but I'm Hyunjung Lee, sophomore and the supposed 'scholar from the commoner's sector'," she said, nearly rolling her eyes at the quote. "I just transferred here this semester."

There was that unreadable expression on his face once more and she noted him caressing the edges of the tea cup he was now holding in his hands. "I'm Jaehee Kang, a junior and also a scholar 'representing the common people of Korea'. I was actually supposed to transfer here last semester but a few things came up before I could."

"There's a lot of talk about you," she began, hoping to start fishing for clues.

He shrugged. "I know. People often like to produce theories on things that pique their interest, even if some get a bit… outlandish."

Hyunjung couldn't help but laugh at the disgruntled look on Jaehee's face. "Don't worry, I can relate. The ones running the rumor mill get a bit too excited. If my memory serves me right, I do believe one about you being gay was floating around."

"Last I recall, my sexual orientation is none of their business."

Hyunjung threw him a sympathetic smile. "It's just what I heard. I've learned to take them with a grain of salt."

Jaehee sighed. "Where do people even get that..?"

"I'd guess mostly from their proactive imaginations, you never know with the increasing number of potential fangirls these days," she joked.

Jaehee snorted. "Right."

The two of them slipped into relative silence, and Hyunjung's eyes trailed off to where Hana was. It was safe to say that Hana was enjoying herself, if that dorky grin could be more obvious. Zen was being surrounded by two more women but he was holding Hana in a half hug, eliciting a small grumble from the company present.

Oh, speaking of women.

"You're Jaehee, right?"

A tall girl with tomato red, wavy locks reaching down to her back, part of her hair held up twin-tails, stood to the side of their area. Her dark green eyes stared down at them sharply, a calculating look barely hidden underneath her smile, a sharp contrast to Hana's warmer light green ones. Hyunjung fought the desire to frown at the way she seemed to sneer when her gaze landed on her person.

"Ah hello, yes I am. You are..?" Jaehee trailed off, smiling politely.

Her uniform's skirt danced as she sat down on the seat opposite the duo. "You may call me Nari. I believe we've met yesterday."

Jaehee adopted a thoughtful look. "You had designated Zen-sunbaenim the other day, hadn't you?"

She nodded, taking a cup tea and sipping at it. A nearly imperceptible emotion flashed in her sharp eyes. "Yes… I hope you don't mind. After all, there is no concrete rule regarding host designations, was there?"

"No, I don't. I'm very happy to have you."

Nari beamed at them, wrinkling her skirt as the light tone of her voice carried a slight edge to it. "As do I."

Hyunjung couldn't help but blink with a blank face at the scene. Something was off.

Well, it ultimately wasn't her business if the Nari was nursing some sort of agenda, unless something happened. Besides, she should try to get what she came for and hope that her curiosity was curbed after this.

Sneaking a glance at Jaehee, she did a quick scan of him from top to bottom. His cleanly cut hair with bangs parted to the right brought attention to his slightly rounded eyes, the thin rimmed glasses that perched on the bridge of his small nose, and rather pink lips.

He could pass off as a girl if he had longer hair.

"… Jung?"

Two sets of stares were directed at her. "O-oh, sorry I was just thinking of something. What were we talking about again?"

"I wanted to know how a person such as yourself had decided to come here," Nari said, lifting the cup again to her mouth.

"I just got pulled along by a... friend who was interested."

The teacup clicked against the tabletop as Nari traded it for the plate of sweets.

"Really? Could it be Miss Cha?" Hyunjung nodded, and the girl hummed thoughtfully. "I haven't seen her since the last charity ball my father held this summer. That's rather unexpected of you. She has quite the personality."

She spotted Hana poking Zen with the beginnings of an impish grin on her face. "True. But you can get used to it."

"With patience, I suppose yes," Nari said. "Not many people could claim to be actual friends with her."

So she could gather. Whatever reputation Hana had amassed over the years, she honestly didn't care.

Hyunjung was about to answer when the redhead cut her off. "After all, I thought you were quite busy trying to keep up with others when you're clearly not fit to be here."

She narrowed her eyes at Nari, feeling the bile rise from her throat.

"Now what brought that up?" Hyunjung asked sharply.

"Answer me this Jaehee, how does it feel now that you've been properly cleaned up? Not only that, you've actually managed to weasel your way into allowing Zen to become rather interested in you," she continued, ignoring Hyunjung as she tilted her head, a mocking expression twisting her face. "You even made him get dirty trying to salvage your 'belongings' back in the courtyard."

Jaehee's gaze turned flinty. "So you were the one who threw my bag into the fountain."

_Bullying even here? _Her grip on the handle of the teacup was turning her knuckles white, before she decided to put it back on the table before she accidentally broke it. With gritted teeth, she remained silent, trying to piece the whole situation whole with the scraps of information she had.

Nari scoffed. "You have no proof and besides, rumors travel fast, don't they? Still, I do think it's rather atrocious that dear Zen had to get himself wet just for the sake of a commoner like you. Like the situation with this girl here and Miss Cha. To be frank, it's unbecoming."

"And what's wrong with being a commoner?" Hyunjung retorted. This girl was taking this too far. "We're all human here. Don't talk as if you're referring to us as inferior lowlifes."

She sneered. "Are you not?"

Hyunjung fought the impulse to slap the girl. "I don't see what your problem here is, what with you just suddenly deciding to insult us. Whatever problems you have, the first step to actually solve it is to stop being a bitch about it."

Nari made a face, clearly offended with her remark. "Simple, really. Perhaps you two could just remove yourselves from the equation? Your presence is disturbing."

Clicking her tongue, she made a move to get up in the girl's face when Jaehee spoke up again. "Could it be… you're jealous?"

"Jealous?" she parroted, glancing at the pink-faced Nari.

"You're jealous that Zen-sunbaenim—"

One moment they were all just sitting, the next the coffee table had been knocked to the side, everything on its surface tumbling to the floor with a resounding crash. The seat Nari had once occupied had toppled backwards, bringing its occupant with it and shockingly, Jaehee, with her. He was on the floor on top of her, arms propped up and visibly struggling with sudden change of equilibrium.

Nari screamed, a shrill noise piercing the air. "Help m-me! Jaehee suddenly a-a-attacked me!"

Hyunjung sat there stupefied, eyes darting to and fro to observe how deadly silent it had become. Her gaping mouth shut with a click when her mind flashed to the second when the girl grasped at Jaehee's arm.

_She's playing victim,_ her mind screeched.

"Please! Get this p-pervert off of me! I just said that he's becoming closer to Z-Zen and then h-he got mad!" she cried out, flailing underneath Jaehee's trembling form. Tears formed in her eyes in a rather convincing manner. "H-he said that it should be none of my b-business and he j-just pinned me down!"

Jaehee swayed back, panic settling in his features. She tethered at the edge of the couch, ready to jump in at a moment's notice when things escalated. Hyunjung internally cursed at the members who disappeared from sight.

"S-somebody please t-take him away already!"

That was it.

Hyunjung was about to march over to them when two teapots were hovering over them, dousing the duo with cold rose-colored liquid. Her eyes widened at the sight of the twins, restrained fury practically radiating around them in waves.

"Stop it. You're being shameless. Jaehee would never do that," they both said in perfect sync.

"W-what?" Nari croaked.

Jaehee mimicked the twin-tailed girl's expression but it was plain to see he was grateful with their interference.

Seven didn't hesitate on placing an elbow on Hyunjung's head. She let him be since this wasn't the time. "For starters, we have a witness here who looked quite ready to throttle you when you started spouting your inconceivable story. Right, Jung?"

She sent him a flat stare at the overly familiar address. "… Well, she's lying, I can say that confidently."

"I'm n-not lying! I-I—"

"We can check the cameras and we'll see who's lying then," Saeran cut in with a dark glint in those golden eyes, causing Nari to shut up with a squeak.

From the corner of her eye, Jumin and V emerged from a curtained section near the windows, the latter still holding onto the tablet he had earlier. They stopped in front of the growing group.

"No need. We already know what happened." V flipped the device in his hands.

While she was amused by the fact that the video playing was showing the irrefutable proof that Nari was lying, the girl's eyes blazed with so much hate in that one moment, she could feel the hairs on her skin rise.

"I-I… How can you say that to me?! Why are you so intent on protecting him?!" she pleaded, her breaking voice acting the part of a damsel in distress. "He clearly a-attacked me!"

"Just stop it or this is just going to turn out even worse for you," Yoosung said.

Jumin on the other hand, stepped closer and clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

A hand reached out to grab Nari by the chin and made her look the other way. "Such a pretty face…"

Nari's expression turned hopeful. "Zen-oppa!"

His gaze was solemn. "Unfortunately, it's wasted on a bitter soul."

A choked gasp escaped her. "W-what—"

"Jaehee's an important member of this group and he's a respectable man. He can never hurt anyone and is always worried about others over himself. So the fact that you're accusing him of such can't be ignored…" Zen straightened up, letting go of Nari and placing a hand on Jaehee's head. His gaze never wavered. "In short, this club will no longer accept you and will terminate your account due to inexcusable foul actions. Please exit the room."

"I... Zen, you're an idiot!"

Her strangled sobs echoed as she stumbled out the room, hands covering her face as her drenched uniform sloshed wildly. The door slammed open and close, the girls waiting outside staring at the running girl in shock. The room was draped in silence and everybody exchanged worried glances.

_This would probably traumatize her but thank God that's over, _she thought glumly. _Unless she wants to sue or get revenge, but I doubt she's that senseless._

Zen's shoulders slacked. "Now that that's over and done with, you better get cleaned up."

He held out a hand to Jaehee who sat near the puddle, hair dripping and moistening his glasses. Jaehee took Zen's outstretched hand and hoisted himself up. "Thank you."

Zen raised an eyebrow. "What are club-mates for?"

Yoosung ran over with a paper bag in his arms. "Here, this was the only spare we had left. Hope you don't mind wearing this again."

Jaehee wore a fond expression. "…No. I'll go change."

They all nodded and watched as he disappeared into the room next door.

V proceeded to the center of the room, clearing his throat and catching the others' attentions. "Everybody, the host club must unfortunately close its doors early after this little incident. We are very sorry for the inconveniences this will cause each of you. Rest assured we shall do our best to prevent such matters from arising again and hope that all of you will continue to support us."

While there were a few sounds of disappointment, all the students didn't object and filed out of the room, V following from the back to most likely announce the same thing to the people waiting outside.

She fiddled with the strap of her watch as she saw Hana sidle over to her side, giving her an anxious look.

"… Can you please remove your arm from my head now?" she mumbled.

Seven flashed her a bright smile. "Your head's pretty nice to lean on though."

"I'm not an armrest."

"Okay then, now you're a headrest!"

"Now that was just bad."

Seven stuck his tongue out childishly, his elbow rubbing against her head and messing up her hair. "Nope~! Ah, why are you so fun to tease Jung? So cute~"

"S-stop it..." she stammered, becoming highly uncomfortable at the different kind of non-hostile attention she was receiving.

Seven hummed before winking at her. She groaned internally and pushed the guy's arm away, fixing her bangs and pausing to glance at Saeran beside them. He had a faraway look in his eyes but it quickly disappeared when he laid his eyes on her.

He nodded wordlessly, then pulled at Seven's collar. The latter yelped.

Hyunjung rejected the idea of face-palming and turned to Hana. "So, I guess we should go?"

Hana giggled nervously "Yeah…"

With that confirmation, she spun on her heel and bowed to the twins who were walking away, Yoosung joining up with them as he spoke in hushed tones. As she raised her head up, she spotted something brown-colored sticking out from under a pillow on the seat she and Jaehee had previously occupied.

She hurriedly picked it up. A wallet? She still had hers in her pocket so this might be Jaehee's.

"Hey…" She saw that none of the members were there anymore and felt a headache resurfacing.

"What is it, Jung?"

"Hana, you go on first I have to do something. Wait for me by the stairs."

She ignored the protest her friend yelled at her and dashed towards the changing room. While jogging, she decided to make a quick examination of the rather beaten wallet, in case she might be wrong about this.

Hyunjung skidded to a halt.

The photo on the ID showcased a familiar face with straight long hair slithering down to their back and clearly showing their round honey colored eyes, who was wearing the blue and black female's uniform from a nearby high school Hyunjung herself once went to before transferring so she couldn't be mistaken. Not only that, the information printed on the side of the card slapped her with one irrevocable truth.

Jaehee's a girl.

Then again, that would explain some things about the androgynous ma—female. The surprise from the revelation had started to fade away when she heard a manly squeal coming from behind another door she didn't notice was there before.

Why was Jaehee here with the guys though? Why was she in the guy's uniform to begin with? Was it to hide her identity as a girl? But the school administration knew, so were they trying to hide it from the student body? But why?

Was she being blackmailed?

A hand landed on her shoulder, and she jumped out of her skin.

"You're still here?" Hyunjung bit down a snappy retort and turned to face the ever calm face of V. "Miss Lee, right?"

_How did he sneak up on—oh right he was outside._ "Yes, but just Jung is fine," she replied, holding out the wallet.

"Then simply Jihyun is fine. V is my photographer alias." He tucked the tablet under his arms and tilted his head slightly, a flash of recognition dawning once he scrutinized the object in her hands.

"I found this lying around. Haven't checked whose it is but I think you guys can easily track the owner down," she lied smoothly. Whatever the reason was for keeping Jaehee's gender a secret, she wanted to tread on this matter carefully.

Jihyun grabbed the worn out wallet and traced his thumb on it. "This is actually Jaehee's…"

"I figured. It was on the couch we were both sitting on. He must have dropped it when he got pulled by Nari."

Jihyun pocketed the wallet and smiled at her. "It must have. Thanks for bringing it to us."

She chuckled softly. "Of course. Considering the context of what happened earlier, I don't think he'll like it if he lost it again."

It was interesting to see how she was actually being observed by those lime colored eyes of his. They were burning with curiosity and she knew they were searching her own for any hint of lies. Sneaky.

Another small smile from Jihyun and he ruffled her hair. She raised an eyebrow at the act. Why did everybody want to mess up her hair?

"You know you can just say you actually saw what's inside. We aren't gonna be mad." His deep baritone voice went a pitch lower.

She released a shaky breath, disguising it with a laugh. "Why are you reassuring me for something when I didn't even check what's inside?"

"Since I did see you take a peek?" he stated in a matter-of-factly tone. "The surprise on your face at being caught was evident."

She sighed, rubbing her knuckles in an attempt to ward the edge creeping against her sense. "Really now?"

"Really."

Closing her eyes, Hyunjung resisted the urge to hightail out of the room. She didn't know what may happen then and besides, she could just simply promise she won't say anything at all. That would work out fine for both parties and it wouldn't escalate, right? "… Okay then. Let's say I did see whatever was inside. What then?"

Jihyun removed his hand and put a finger over his mouth, the universal signal for silence. "Just give your word that you'll never speak of this with anyone else, not even your friend. You're lucky it was me who found you, the others would definitely freak out about the issue and might have done something unpleasant."

Chills went up her spine at the underlying threat that statement kinda had. "Okay, fine. I promise."

She was rewarded with another ruffle of her hair. "Good. You should go before anybody sees you…"

Hyunjung huffed as she tried to fix the mess he made with her brown locks. "Since it's already out in the open, I wanna ask why Jaehee's with you guys and you're making her dress up as a guy."

Jihyun seemed startled by the question and quickly ducked his head. "Ah, she was already looking somewhat like that before. A neighborhood kid apparently stuck gum in her hair so she had to cut it really short. As for Jaehee's membership, a few things happened and let's just say she has a debt to repay."

He was hiding something, but it didn't seem like he was outright lying to her.

"Jihyun-hyung! I need to borrow my tablet~!"

Well, crap.

Jihyun mutely nodded, mouthing the words "Go." Hyunjung ran as fast as she could towards the door, not daring to look back. She was definitely being loud but she trusted that Jihyun would make an excuse for her.

"Hyung~? Where are you? And why does it sound like someone's running?"

In her haste, she accidentally bumped her elbow against something. Her eyes widened as it locked on to the object.

An antique vase.

It careened to the side, and was about to fall—

_No you don't!_

With quick reflexes, she reached out and grabbed the handle, barely keeping it from crashing. She let out a relieved breath and propped it back on the stand, musing about why it was put on display here unprotected where it could easily be bumped into like she had did just now.

At the very least, she got out without any more problems. Looking back on what had happened can come later.

* * *

*Hell Joseon – a slang that Koreans use to highlight the problems of living in a society wherein gaps in quality of life, strict social hierarchies, lack of government transparency and corporate control is considered common.

*Hyung and oppa are variations of honorifics used to respect and describe older males.

*Sunbaenim is used to describe a person regarded as a senior, may it be in school or work.

*The topic Hyunjung was reading on was the story The Cask of Amontillado by Edgar Allan Poe.


	12. Symptomatic Fugue (Part II)

**NOTE:** This chapter mentions character death and implications of trauma, read with caution.

Originally posted on Ameri Lie's video: Monster? (12/14/2018)

**[A Character Study]**

**.**

* * *

**II.**

caress the shallow waters

* * *

She remembered the moment his eyes dimmed at her words. The lynch-pin to their separation, after the many bumps that started directly after two lives passed by their eyes.

Did she regret?

That was a hard question to answer.

She knew the risks. There were severe consequences if anything ever went wrong. She'd broken plenty of broken laws with her connections underground. Accounting for illegal possession of drugs, questionable recruitment methods, forged documents, hacked servers and so on, a lifetime of imprisonment awaited them.

A rather cruel thing, for mere association with someone like her would ruin everyone she held dear.

She had time to end this and continue as she always did. Life was calm, rote in a mundane sort that was the picture of normal by society's standards.

However, she still remembered the glassy eyes of the boy they found laying on the ground three years ago. It began as a curiosity and developed into a worry, the parallels to memories she stored in the back of her head urging her to interfere with the strange pair of red-headed children before it was too late. He'd been a tiny teenager, comparatively so when side by side with the brother they'd sent to the agency.

That still left a foul taste in her mouth, and she had made sure to leave a generous tip in exchange for the asylum of the boy and his continued well-being. The man always made her nervous in a way that left her back in that room, trying her best not to emit a single sound.

_Silence meant less pain._

Either way, this wasn't about her. Saeran was obviously in greater pains by the time they'd rounded up enough evidence to take to court. She never liked the long-winded route of legalities, but she agreed that this sort of action warranted justice.

Still, she wanted to talk first back then, perhaps persuasion could let them settle it easier and peacefully.

How naive she was.

The moment of utter chaos when they tried to bargain, to plead that he'd be freed. It burned into her mind. That from their observations, they had concluded that she wasn't suited to care for him, not like this -

The woman's hackles, and _no, don't you dare - !_

She had no choice. Again and again, the red seared into her eyes. It didn't stop her.

So, if she was to ever give out a reason, it would be mostly that. Even if she did have nightmares about it from time to time, waking voiceless and gasping for air. She just didn't want to be forced into making a choice like that ever again.

Hope for the hopeless.

Reprieve for the lost.

Nobody else had to find out anyways, and if it ever came to light, she'd deal with it herself. If she must be tainted even further, then so be it.

Nothing could get in the way.


	13. Symptomatic Fugue (Part III)

Originally posted on Ameri Lie's video: All Eyes on Me (11/1/2018)

**[A Character Study]**

**.**

* * *

**III.**

the ephemeral dream

* * *

Sunflowers lined both sides of the dirt road, standing tall and lively despite the breeze, spanning miles and miles until they faded into the hazy afternoon fog. A few flowers had been ripped from their roots and scattered haphazardly, casting long shadows in front of her.

A shame. She loved sunflowers.

Rika crouched, carefully plucking one off of the ground. Some of its orange petals had fallen.

Something inside her chest ached dully.

Perhaps it was because its chance at growing had been forcefully taken from it. How the beauty and joy it could've brought now lay ruined, left to slowly wilt. It all seemed fleeting.

Rika let out a dry laugh.

A shame indeed.

.

.

.

She opened her green eyes to the dimly lit room. Her heels clicked on the marble floor, echoing around the tapestry-covered walls and pillars. Illuminated by the candelabras, she climbed up the short set of stairs and stopped before the posh seat.

Slipping the intricately decorated butterfly mask, Rika donned her smile.

Believers gathered before her, all newly enlightened and no longer under the weight and control of their baggages. There was none of that here, and their eyes reflected such, gazing upon her with such determination so unlike the shells they once were.

She sighed through her nose.

If no one ought to save them, then she will be the one to do so.

No matter what.


	14. Dream End (Part I)

In a world where resolution was possible, redemption was taken, and happiness was celebrated.

* * *

Originally posted on Ameri Lie's video: Red Flavor (7/27/2018)

.

**PAIRING: **Jumin X Euna (MC), mild Healthy!Rika X V

**GENRE: **Romance/Friendship/Humor

**[Resolved!Deep Story AU]**

.

* * *

**I.**

Summer Escapades

* * *

Shrieks and hollers were what greeted her the moment she got out of the changing room.

Shaking her head in amusement, Euna circled over to the pool area, doing final adjustments to the straps of her bikini in one last bout of self-consciousness. It was a little daring and seductive with the added element of her unzipped shorts for her, but the thought of watching her husband's expression change - however miniscule a change it could be sometimes - made it worth it. After a nod to herself, she strolled past the decorative foliage.

A flash of white bounded inches away from her feet like a meteor, snapping its way into the bushes.

Euna blinked a couple times, waiting for her heart to calm at the scare, and shot an aggrieved look over their direction. The boys were frozen in their spots at the makeshift volleyball court, with almost identical looks of surprise.

"You almost hit Euna," Jumin stated in a matter-of-fact tone, but she could hear the agitation lying underneath.

Far away he may be, she saw Yoosung's face redden at the words. "Sorry, unni - gah!"

"Be more careful." Zen had slapped him upside the head with a reproachful stare. He then looked at her, and she gave him a reassuring smile.

Euna looked at her husband, who was still staring at her with an unreadable expression. Her waving her fingers brought him out of the trance, and she flashed him a thumbs up for good measure.

He returned the gesture with a small smile that made her heart flutter.

Laughter and an "Okay, you set up this time!" was all they caught once they focused on the others.

"Well, Yoosung does have a great spike, you gotta admit," Seven said in between snickers, before turning to the figure standing under the hut nearby. "Score, referee?"

Saeran flipped the board to display 5-6, in favor of her husband's side, whilst he distractedly sipped at his drink.

"Ha!" Seven pumped a fist. "Still not enough to beat us, you plebeians!"

"Well, that ego you're lugging around isn't helping you win," Zen said dryly as he retrieved the ball.

"Speak for yourself," Jumin retorted.

Zen dribbled the volleyball with a vaguely annoyed look. "Says the pot calling kettle black."

"And the kettle - "

"Ladies, you're both beautiful so how about we get on with the program~?" Seven chirped.

Both ignored him.

Euna spotted Yoosung muttering something under his breath. Catching his gaze, he mouthed a "I'm really sorry for earlier!" or what she approximated since he was strong-armed back into the court by a determined Zen.

Seven shook his head at the increasingly loud bickering, and glanced at her. "Sure you okay there, Euna dear?"

"Nothing's broken, no worries."

"That's good, I know papa bear over there would've steamrolled over Yoosung by now." They both snorted, and the image of Jumin a bear costume almost got her rolling on the ground. "Anyhoo, guess I better get the ball rolling."

"Good luck with that." Seven merely winked at her and skipped over to the two trading barbs, with poor Yoosung awkwardly hovering next to Zen.

Euna giggled at the glaring contest and moved to the pool, noting V and Rika by the other end conversing by themselves. The former noticed her stare and waved, and Rika cheerfully copied him.

She hid her growing grin as she tested the coolness of her water with her feet.

"Enjoying yourself?" Jaehee asked from her position by the edge of the pool.

Euna eased herself beside the short-haired brunette with a pleased hum. "Definitely."

"I admit, I am thankful to you and Mr. Han for this."

Euna relaxed further. "Yeah, getting away from the hubbub of Seoul's already working wonders."

Jaehee chuckled. "Quite. Mr. Han's vacation home is very peaceful."

Amber eyes sweeped the nearby vicinity, and her chest felt light at the joyous faces of her found family.

"Yeah... I love it."


	15. Dream End (Part II)

Originally posted on Ameri Lie's video: Pop Stars (2/9/2019)

.

**PAIRING: **Jumin X Euna (MC), 707 X Soonkyu (MC2)

**GENRE: **Romance/Friendship/Humor

**[Resolved!Deep Story AU]**

**.**

* * *

**II.**

Replacement Star

* * *

As most days, Euna had mastered the art of selectively tuning out the world. The barked orders for props to be brought in and shifted around, the studio workers setting up the lighting and cameras, and the many conversations regarding gossip in the workplace and bonus for the capitalization on the trending media washed over her.

Being a model for C&R did wonders for her facial expressions. Though this time, shooting a music video for the advertisements of LOLOL was going to be a whole different experience. It was honestly surprising how it blew up in popularity after a series of tournaments - couldn't believe Yoosung won once - and other videos that bled over to the mainstream media.

She did her best to hide a snicker at the pizza party compensation under the guise of a cough, and swiftly entered their assigned dressing room.

"She's sick?"

Euna paused at the doorway at her husband's disbelieving tone. His back also blocked most of the view, and at the sound of her inquiring hum, he turned around.

"Who's sick?" she asked without preamble.

"Soonkyu is apparently." Jumin shifted, and she finally stepped in and shut the door behind her. "This is troublesome."

Euna frowned, her gaze landing on the unusually subdued redhead near the dress racks. "Will she be okay?"

Seven messed up his hair awkwardly in response, and he took in a deep breath. "Yeah, it's nothing too serious, just a cold, but she needs to rest for a couple of days."

"That's good at least. I'm going to have to call her later." Her nose wrinkled. The woman most likely had gotten too excited about her new project and forgot to take a break.

As if reading her thoughts, Seven chuckled. "Well, you know her. I'll make sure she's tucked into bed real snug and tight."

Euna snorted. "Sometimes I wonder if you've discarded your brain-to-mouth filter."

"There's a filter for that? Where do I download it?"

"In the deep annals of the lost sanity, perhaps?" she drawled. "Seriously, if you were to admit you were such the territorial wolf, then I should warn - "

Seven made a particularly wonderful half-choking laughter, face tinted pink. "Oh, ho, ho, my dear Euna, have I mentioned how you look lovely today?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Mr Nuclear Tomato."

The door clicked open, and the rush of noise drowned out Seven's retort. Deep brown eyes peered in, and the short-haired woman blinked. "Ah, Mr. Han, I was looking for you. The director wants to see you, we're shooting in two hours."

"I'll be there shortly," he absent-mindedly answered.

She glanced at Jumin who was deep in thought. "Don't fret hun, maybe we can just ask to film the parts without Soonkyu for now."

Jaehee walked in with raised eyebrows, dropping a duffel bag on one of the unoccupied chairs. "Soonkyu is sick?"

"Yeah, Seven told us." A thought struck Euna. Shouldn't he be with Soonkyu then? God knew how utterly protective the guy was. "By the way, what made you come here to deliver the message in person?"

Somehow, she'd partially expected the wide, toothy grin and the mischievous twinkle in his golden eyes. "Oh, I'm glad you asked."

"That could work," was Jumin's completely unfazed reply. "The deadline must be met soon and searching for a replacement will take too long."

Seven pouted. "Aw, no reaction?"

"We've gotten used to your madness," Euna flatly said. "We'll have to inform the costume designers and make-up artists for the changes."

Jaehee blinked, then shook her head in resignation. "If that's what you've decided..."

"Don't worry, I'll be the best Kai'sa you'll ever see!"

Jaehee stared at him uncertainly.

"What? I can so pull off the crop top look!"

The door creaked open, and a shock of emerald-green eyes gleamed curiously. Seven's continued one-sided debate about how curvy he can be with the right leggings seemed to cement the decision to quietly shut the door.


	16. Symptomatic Fugue (Part IV)

**NOTE:** This chapter mentions of self-harm, trauma, depression, and anxiety, read with caution.

Originally posted on Ameri Lie's channel (10/27/2017)

**[A Character Study]**

.

* * *

**IV**.

needs versus wants

* * *

What did she want?

The question echoed within her, a never-ending prose she couldn't cast away, because if she did, other thoughts would grasp her tightly until she lost all the air in her lungs.

Rika had her choices, but each one only left her wondering what the other could bring, and change was so, so, frightening.

She'd fought tooth and nail to get where she was. She didn't want to look, but she could no longer stall for time.

Jihyun didn't turn away when he accidentally caught a glimpse of her in the corner of her small unlit room that day. He didn't leave even when she hadn't answered the door, when his soft probing left only awkward silence in its wake.

He only sat a few feet apart from her and waited until she spoke.

It surprised her, because while she stuttered and sobbed out bits and pieces of her woes, Jihyun gently rubbed circles on her knuckles with half-lidded eyes, face set in a meditative sort of trance. When she braced herself for the worst, Jihyun admitted that her darkness even fascinated him.

He was weird, but a welcome sort of weird, she concluded back then. For someone like him to be interested in her was a novel thought. It came to the point where he documented all her scars with a curious gleam in his eyes, her tears gathered and used in each shot, her fears printed unto the photographic paper with all the care of a surgeon operating on a heart transplant patient.

Their routine had gotten her to witness his odd quirks, how he'd try to be so patiently giving with each session when she'd plummeted into her off-days. Afterwards, he'd grip his tobacco pipe in thought as he pore over his photos.

It was soothing, somehow.

Besides that, his eyes were too expressive, too open that she felt the need to bare herself in return. She slowly did so of course, but there was a hesitance she couldn't initially place.

Months passed, and it finally clicked why.

It was the look in his eyes when he thought he was alone, bending over his desk in the dark with only a lamp as his company.

He was broken, but he covered it up with a smile that could match the sun in intensity, as if there was nothing wrong in the world. As if he had plenty of love to give despite the gaping hole in his heart.

He was addicting.

That was when she had thought that maybe he was like her.

So she committed to opening her heart to the man, in hopes that she could continue to receive that smile. Gave it her all even on the days where doubt clouded her, when anxiety clutched at her like chains that forced her to leave little crescent moons on her palms.

He smiled even brighter.

Everyday afterwards was a fairy tale come true. She helped the unfortunate, took on responsibilities, and even walked into the hospital to manage her darkness better.

It was the first in a long time where she actually lived up to her namesake.

Then, Sally died.

Her fault for being so naive. So, so naive and stupid. Jihyun didn't understand. Why did she think she was better if she couldn't even save one life?

She believed in those lies that salvation of self led to salvation of all, to the point that she had claimed them as the irrefutable truth. Now she was being punished for her ego. She deserved this pain, not even a fraction of what Sally had felt, no matter what Jihyun said.

Perhaps it all became too much then. Jihyun's smiles became strained over time.

She didn't want him to see him like that. Not when his smiles chased away the sneers in the back of her head. That was why she had done everything in her power to make him stay, even when at the same time, she wanted to let go.

Her body wouldn't listen, drawing red with her nails.

Drip, drip, drip. So mocking in her ears.

The knife she gripped that day. Drip. Dripping. She washed memories of it off her like mere grime, now it assaulted her mind anew with shrill screams and pained moans.

_Look at what you've done._

He accepted the scar with grace, waning smile mingling with a sadness that tore at her insides. A tiny part of her soul screamed at her that this was wrong.

_Yet, why should you listen? He promised. He promised you!_ That old voice crooned._ Liars go to hell, little one, but if you listen to me..._

He was her sun, he had promised to stay and accept her darkness as deep as the blackest of nights.

The inevitable still arrived knocking at her fragile house of cards.

He left.

In that home once so full of life, the gap he left meant she and the child had to shuffle into new unfamiliar roles they were ill-suited for.

Now, all she felt was emptiness. Soon there was anger at the emptiness, at his betrayal, at how he lied.

Liar.

Liar.

Liar!

She would triumph. With or without anyone else.

Plans she once discarded laid back on the table. Time and money was no problem, with excuses made for her and resources readily available. Old responsibilities could be passed to another, she was sure they didn't truly care if they stopped anyways. Everything was set up perfectly, and Mint Eye would reap the rewards soon enough.

That was, before Saeran enticed the girl over.

MC.

She was a star. Shining brightly despite the dim circumstances, at how she had been thrust into a situation that she had no obligation to solve. Rika had been the one to start the change, yes, but she had figured that the damned part of the hypocrite was something everyone participated in.

The girl was one among many other stars in the universe, but she stayed strong. If she heard a startling revelation or was met with the less smoothened parts of Saeran, she'd grit her teeth and slap her cheeks, reigniting the flames. Empathetic and kind, it was no wonder why the rest of RFA were starting to come out of their shells again.

However, she could see her determination slowly break with each passing day, held by a thin string that was incomprehensible until she had a chance to converse with MC herself.

She even took it upon herself to understand Saeran, even if the facade of composure cracked under his newly fostered intensity.

It was awe-inspiring.

She was addicting.

Change was frightening, and it wasn't something she could stop. The choice was in her hands, and staring at her future from behind a monitor was a far cry from actually standing there. Soon.

But what did she want?


	17. Late Gifts (A One-Shot)

You can't take back what's done, but she still thinks about it anyway.

* * *

**Note:** AU version of V's Route Ending.

Originally posted on Ameri Lie's video: ACUTE (10/24/2019)

**[A One-shot]**

**.**

* * *

In another life, they might have been close friends. Without secrets, without lies, without a hundred little things that distanced them from one another and poisoned each interaction with regrets and contempt.

"Try as you may, the light cannot exist without the dark!"

Now, however, that was merely a fairy tale.

Blood.

Just so much blood, and she pressed her hands on to his stomach as hard as she could without hurting him more. V's face was pale, breath unsteady and sweat dotting his forehead.

In the midst of that, she couldn't tear her gaze away from the hysterical crying figure of Rika. The knife slid from her palms, clattering to the ground of Ray's garden. Transfixed by the red on her palms, her knees wobbled, but she remained somewhat standing.

The silence stretched for what seemed like hours, only to end at V's pained moan.

A new batch of tears immediately sprouted, and Rika whispered dozens of apologies, eyes glazed like she'd accepted her faults and was waiting to be condemned. With her shoulders drawn and lips trembling, she looked nothing like the self-assured persona of the esteemed Savior of Mint Eye.

Maybe this wasn't the right path.

Maybe bluntly exposing her feelings to a clearly broken woman wasn't right.

Maybe they could have formulated another plan.

Maybe acting on emotions instead of logic was the wrong way to go about navigating this dilemma.

So many 'what if's'.

Yet what was done was done.

Under the clear, moonlit sky, she wished the day would end, and she beholden to the sunrise.

Green eyes darted between her and V's crumpled form. There was a lot Rika wasn't saying in that moment, mouth parted hesitantly.

"Please, take care of him... I'm so sorry."

Rika disappeared into the shadows of the building.

She never had the chance to say she was sorry as well.

.

The destruction left no goodbyes, entombed in debris and washed away into ashes.

There was no chance of public confessions, if to avoid media attention even if explanations were deserved, so excuses were thrown. Conspiracy theories and public outrage aside, nobody would ever know the cause.

What was once the apartment - in another life, maybe that was her destination - was cordoned off, bought by another to be replaced. Flowers lined the sidewalk, proof of the lives of other tenants caught in the blast being mourned by their friends and families.

No one was in sight for now, not in the dead of night with only a flickering streetlight for company. Jihyun could have accompanied her but he disappeared to heal himself, and the thought rung poorly among the other hectic memories fighting for attention.

She approached and knelt in front of the makeshift monument. Dozens of names lined up on the plaque, and it clawed at her insides.

"I'm sorry."

It was too late, but she wanted - no, needed - to say it.

From her bag, she withdrew a few items and placed it near the old bouquet of flowers she placed yesterday.

A ring, a blue crystal flower and a lifetime of lost lives and opportunities.


	18. Avatar of the Fire God (Part V)

**Note: **Chapters have been edited to cut down on bloated word count. On another note, I hope everyone's first week of 2020 has been good!

Based on Ameri Lie's video: Azure (11/9/2019).

**[Fantasy Goryeo/Phoenix AU]**

**.**

* * *

**V - I.**

* * *

The first time Euna met Lady Mina, it was in the middle of a fight.

It wasn't an intense one, though with the way Zen was spinning and constantly moving with his spear, one would think that he was being serious in bashing her skull to the ground. Not that Euna would let him, evading and scoring a few hits on his arms and legs while she was at it. She'd been on the defensive for a few seconds, though from the way Zen's red eyes were narrowed, he was starting to become more focused.

Euna jumped backwards, parrying the edge of his weapon to the side. Rather than fumbling, Zen went with the momentum, planting his spear to the ground and lashing out with a kick she ducked under. In such close proximity, they both predictably retreated.

Murmurs from the other platoon members renewed, but she paid little attention.

They stared at each other for a long while. Euna kept her face impassive, even if she was struggling to catch her breath.

They weren't seriously duking it out, but from the accumulated bruises and shallow cuts, they were pushing each other well enough. While their training regiment had been upped for the march the day after tomorrow, everybody was itching for a change in pace.

Her limbs weren't appreciating her choice however, and she stretched the shakiness off as best as she could. Despite the power of Suzaku in her blood and the healing capabilities it granted, its potency varied, the reliable part being her ability to stave off sicknesses and recover from fatigue faster than the average person. She wasn't immune to it, unfortunately.

Judging from Zen's mildly amused smirk, she probably didn't hide her displeasure quickly.

It wasn't often that they had drawn out exchanges, and she lost count at the last hundred strikes.

Though it had only been almost a month, her speed and overall movement were less wasted. They were stable, fluid and her muscles hadn't been pulled for the umpteenth time like she was seventy instead of twenty. It was honestly hard to imagine how much useless flailing she was doing before.

Prince Jumin hadn't exactly phrased it like so, but she had the impression he thought it after that ridiculous reflex training. That was an afternoon she wasn't keen on repeating.

Zen's expression relaxed. "Had enough, Nam-gi?"

She reflexively held back snort at the old alias. So, he was having one of those days, huh? Not that she minded. "You're asking for time out? I thought you had more spirit than that."

He laughed, so carefree and as if they hadn't just tried maiming each other. That calculative glint in his eyes almost went unnoticed, glancing off to the side. "Quite the challenge."

Euna followed his line of sight.

Golden locks curled over a heart-shaped face, standing out from simply patterned muted teal and white robes, the jade hairpin tingling as the woman noticed her gaze. Those verdant green eyes gave nothing away in the seconds they were locked with hers, but it was a weighty one that Euna was compelled to power through. Thankfully, the woman was the first to look away and started to converse with the nearest platoon member. The unfortunate soul - Lan, their resident marksman - seemed a cross between a chastised little boy and someone who was just told an envoy of the Dragon Emperor had just descended. Not that she would blame him, the woman was astoundingly beautiful, projecting an aura of serenity and other-worldliness that rivaled a monk's.

Undoubtedly, she was a noblewoman, and probably another one here to observe. Just when she thought she finally caught a break. "It's not like you to back down, Zen."

His grin stretched, baring his teeth. He twirled his spear, positioning itself parallel to the ground. "If you insist, then I'd be happy to oblige, oh Honorable Avatar."

_Let's give them a show._

Zen darted forward.

Ever the dramatic one, yet a smile played on her lips. She met him halfway.

The tip of the spear missed her shoulder by an inch, wind cutting past her ear. Euna stepped into range, only for her sword to be knocked away. They danced around each other, every clash of steel and wood becoming faster and harder to track, forcing her to change tactics. Feet digging into the dirt, she thrust a palm forward, only to be batted away by his arm. Zen pivoted, the spear blurring and coming towards her side.

Vibrations shot up her arm as she let her sword take the hit, and Euna gritted her teeth, almost choking on her saliva. It stung, and she let herself be carried by the impact, falling along.

Zen's eyes widened, stopping mid-swing.

_Got you._

Her foot connected with his knee, and he yelped.

They fumbled on the ground for a moment, and she pounced for him, hoping to quickly end the match. Zen was faster, and her sword flew from her hands. She was pulled towards him, and they wrestled in the dirt. In the contest of strength, Zen easily overpowered her, and she was thrown to her back with him hovering over her, expression entirely too pleased with the result.

"Got too greedy there, Nam."

Up close, his dimples were prominent, and the sweat dripping off of his jaw and to her neck caused her to shift uncomfortably. There was no space between her and Zen, his legs trapping her own. "I may have been a little hasty."

"Do you yield?"

She rolled her eyes, wiggling her fingers and shifting her feet for good measure. "What do you think?"

"Sorry, I'm afraid I didn't hear that." Too smug, she was tempted to fight dirty for that.

The other methods of escape she didn't consider, too absorbed with the pulse in her ears and the fuzzy filter that overlaid the world. Besides that, their spectators were oddly silent. "Yes, I yield. Now get off, you're heavy."

"That's simply the weight of the beautifully sculpted muscles I've painstakingly built over the years, my dear." Zen bounced up, and held out his hand for her.

Euna was wrenched up, and she hid the wince. She awkwardly stretched her arms, groaning at the soreness. "Strange, I thought the armor builds character, not fakes it."

Rather than the declaration of his greatness like she was expecting, a soft "Good afternoon," cut Zen off. They exchanged a brief look at the approaching noblewoman with Jihyun trailing behind her. Euna cleared her throat, back straight when she bowed, and Zen followed her lead. "Greetings, Milady, Jihyun."

The noblewoman didn't speak yet, but she nodded her head in response.

"At ease, Euna. I'm here as a visitor today, not as your superior," Jihyun took over as the speaker, throwing the woman a subtle look that she almost missed. He gestured to his body, the white, grey and blue robes giving him a different aura than the usual harsh figure of the red and black military armor. "I've brought my betrothed here today since she usually comes by for monthly inspections."

So she was the beloved Princess Mina from Captain's and Jihyun's tales of how she was the inspiration behind the Platoon's creation and the backbone that funded their activities outside of prerequisite military parameters. They stood at the same height as well, and with eyes on them, Euna kept eye contact to a minimum, purposefully looking at the woman's small nose. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, I am Mina Kim. Jihyun and Jumin have told me many things about you."

Good things, she hoped. "This humble soldier's name is Euna Han. It's an honor to meet you, Lady Mina."

"The way you moved throughout the match was fantastic, I could barely keep up with the two of you." Then, she was practically vibrating, eyes going from her to Zen and back as if she was trying to read their minds and unravel their secrets by sight alone. The ethereal effect of her presence became muted, and Euna was reminded that she was human and strangely enthusiastic. "I'm glad I got to see you while fighting, the fluidity of your form was almost mesmerizing."

The barrage of compliments was making her dizzy. "Thank you, it is thanks to my mentor that I am improving."

"Although I wasn't expecting any sparring today. I'd thought Jumin had ordered everyone to keep the fights to a minimum in preparation for our march," Jihyun said.

She hunched her shoulders, and her smile had gone crooked. The way he stared brought her back to those innocent childhood days, impulsive and over her head. "Captain stated we should be in top form, he never really outright banned us from any strenuous activities."

Jihyun shook his head, a fist covering his mouth but not preventing the sound of amusement from escaping. "He won't like that."

Lady Mina seemed to agree with him, but said nothing.

"Not to worry, I'll inform him that I was testing the new recruit and working on my speed." A lacking excuse, it wouldn't save her from one of the captain's special brand of lectures on the importance of restraint, but at least it was something. Euna was already expecting the worst, but she really couldn't sit still in her room. "I've scoured through maps to familiarize myself with our destination. I'd also finished reviewing the basic formations the platoon utilized and wished to see it in motion, but alas, I thought the opportunity for some action wouldn't be too harmful."

"It was supposed to be your rest day, but it is your wish to use it in a way you prefer." As if reading her thoughts, Jihyun dropped the subject and nudged the noblewoman forward. "Mina?"

Lady Mina lightly placed a hand on his wrist. "Now, now, no need to hurry a woman."

Jihyun's smile was soft, the chuckle even more so. "My apologies."

Fingers delicately pushed the man's own aside, shy little smiles that were boldly intimate out in the open yet too short to really react to. "Truth be told, I have a favor to ask of you, Euna."

She arranged her expression into something passive. It wouldn't be the first request she'd received when she came here, ranging from light shows to thinly-veiled attempts to curry influence, but it was peculiar. What would a princess in all but name want from her? "How may I be of service, milady?"

"I'd like for invite you for tea in my quarters."

"What?" The intelligent response got both of them to blink simultaneously, and the chirp that bubbled out of Lady Mina's finely painted lips had her wish she could burrow her head in the ground. Zen's snickers behind her and the way Jihyun artfully avoided showing his face directly were not helping. "I-I meant to say, that would be wonderful, but if I may ask why?"

Lady Mina tilted her head, sweeping her sleeves wide as if welcoming her for a hug. "I'd like for us to know each other. It's not frequent that this platoon gets a female recruit, and I am personally interested in one with a reputation such as yourself."

Euna had no reason to refuse, but on the other hand: "I would like to have tea with you milady, though I'd like to refresh myself first."

"Of course dear. That is not a problem." Her steps were light, and before they knew it, she was in front of Zen. "Forgive me for my bluntness, but you are Zen, yes?"

Zen's expression went from blank to carefully genial. "Indeed I am, milady."

"Are you perchance, the same Zen of the Dancing Flames Troupe? Your build and hair are the same." At Zen's affirmative, Lady Mina's whole expression lit up. "How fortuitous! I was most thrilled by your latest _jultagi _show at the Vermilion Pavilion, my heart would not stop beating loudly with how daring you were up there on the rope. Not to mention your voice, the quality of it calls into question how you lot were not invited more frequently into the palace."

"You've... watched our performances?" The mix of wonder and confusion in his tone made Euna want to pat him. While she had only lent a hand with the troupe a couple of times - she didn't want to catch anyone's attention and she'd been busy with her business - the amount of hard work and care the members put into each retelling of the legend of the Four Dragon Gods and the Emperor never failed to impress her.

"I caught wind of it during one of my trips down to the city. Did you receive the gift I sent?"

The slight opening of his mouth before he caught himself told her that he was visibly calling back to the memory. "The flowers?"

"For good luck," Lady Mina said simply. "It's rare to see anyone so passionate about their craft. I would love to see another, but seeing as you've been drafted, it wouldn't be the same..."

Zen crossed his arms, smile wry and knowing. "I assure you milady, any performance wouldn't be the same without the rest of the troupe. I'm certain that whoever will replace me in the air will not disappoint."

"I will hold you to your word." Lady Mina clapped her hands together, signaling the end of that topic. "In any case, when Jumin spoke of a young man joining per Euna's request, I'd never imagined that it'd be you of all people. There are plenty of gossip concerning your appearance, and I must say that up close, you are beyond expectations."

"Your words are too kind." It was clear that he wished to say more, but a sharp look from Euna prevented that. His beaming face was all that she needed to know that his pride was successfully stroked and wanted more.

"Not only that, your mastery of the spear is truly a sight to see. If they hadn't told me you were a performer then I'd think you were on par with, I daresay, even the princes." Lady Mina seemed half-ready to burst into babbling. "I'm certain Prince Shin would be delighted to meet you, seeing as he'd taken up pole-arms recently."

"I would have to agree," Jihyun piped up. "Though I spotted a few openings, they were easily remedied by your reflexes and how efficiently you used your weapon, both defensively and offensively. It almost reminded me of a fighting style from somewhere."

"... Years of fighting have shaped me, but I yet have much to learn."

"Did you have a teacher?"

Euna tensed in anticipation. Even before she arrived in Gang-neung, Zen was scarily proficient in all sorts of weaponry and even hand-to-hand, and it was from him that she knew how to sharpen daggers and end fights before they escalated. It was reminiscent of Areum, but much more polished, refined to a deadly point that she was afraid to ask. Only once had she dared, after that incident on the bridge, and the cold, emotionless stare she got in return made her vow to not pry until he was ready.

"Life is a great teacher in that regard." That elicited laughter, and Euna internally sighed in relief at his commonly-used phrase. It ranked fifth, below broken poetry detailing his eternal beauty rivaling even that of local _gisaeng_.

Lady Mina giggled. "You are certainly quite the fellow."

"I aim to please, milady." The idiot had the audacity to wink, and Lady Mina's cheeks were red.

"I don't think Lady Mina would find the smell of dirt and sweat appealing," she interjected, and she didn't even regret it at Zen's offended squawk. "On that note, we must take our leave. What time do you wish for me to come over to your quarters, milady?"

"Before sunset would be nice. Don't let me hold you from your bath, I need to attend to my duties." Lady Mina bowed deeply, a sign that they were being treated as equals instead of acquaintances like earlier. "I'm looking forward to seeing you again later, Euna. It was nice finally seeing your handsome face, Zen."

Another round of light-hearted laughter, and Euna was glad, it seemed that at least a few people in the palace had a sense of humor. They bid each other farewell, and the betrothed pair walked into the inner sanctums of the barracks, leaving them surrounded by a few other platoon members who were both ecstatic and in disbelief over the turn of events.

Lan, scruffy and black hair messily up in a ponytail wordlessly propped his arm on Zen's. The latter only gave him a raised eyebrow. "I can't believe Princess Mina was just here and you two just chatted with her like it was just another day."

Zen, ever the cheeky one, looped his arm around her head. "Naturally. I am a master of words, after all."

"You mean a master of flirting despite one's beloved right next to the woman," she grunted out.

The other men guffawed, while Zen shrugged. "You still think so poorly of me. I was being friendly, and I wasn't really interested."

"Are you for real? Princess Mina is literally the most eye-catching woman in the palace." Euna huffed at the grinning Tae-guk, the skinny teenager with the scar on his nose. "Not to offend or anything, you're pretty enough Euna."

"Sure, whatever helps you sleep, kid."

"Wow, no need to be so angry..." Tae-guk held his hands up in a surrendering position.

"I don't even know how you came to that conclusion." Euna glared at Zen, who was whispering things with Lan. "And you better not be talking about it. I swear, I thought I curbed your skirt-chasing habits."

"I just thought it would be a shame if nobody's day was brightened thanks to my good looks. Really, you should just come out and say you're jealous, darling."

"The only thing I'd be jealous of is how unbelievably dense you could be." She swatted a hand aiming to ruffle her hair, and took the chance to twist herself out of the awkward position. "Didn't we have this conversation before?"

Tae-guk stepped aside, and it brought her eyes to the quiet brunette beside him. Sensing her gaze, Yoosung looked up from his nose burrowed into a book about geography that she herself had borrowed last week, undoubtedly work that was shoved unto him as part of the group's hazing process. The dark marks gained from restless nights and the air of exhaustion was all too obvious to the world. "They've left?"

"Good gods, you startled me." Tae-guk jumped, and when he saw who had spoken, went rigid. "Ah, that's right. They said they were heading over to the mess hall next."

Yoosung stayed silent. He'd probably pored all of his attention on whatever he was assigned to do, in an effort not to intrude. He was still upset with not being allowed to go march alongside them to Gong-ju, something he'd cited was biased since Euna and Tae-guk, both younger than him, was allowed to. It was an argument nobody wanted to bring up again, especially since it was causing more tension between him and his cousin Lady Mina. "What was the Nam-gi name about?"

Transparent, but she answered anyways: "It was the name I went by when I was younger."

"But why?" The shine of curiosity in those lilac-colored eyes was hard to stomach. She took it in stride, it wasn't his fault that he didn't know and she almost felt for Lady Mina and Jihyun. _Be innocent for a while longer._

"For safety." The rest of the men glanced at her, a glint of sadness in them. Before he could make the mood unpalatable with more probing, Euna made an exaggerated grab for Zen's ears. The latter willingly let himself be taken. "Something I'm sure you need to exercise. Don't think I didn't notice you wincing when you moved your left foot."

"Don't pull too hard!" He comically wailed, bouncing on one foot. "B-Besides, beauty won't diminish with a few scrapes."

"Let me be the judge of that. Come on, we should go take a bath. You need to relax your muscles."

Lan, the old crock, let loose a series of sneezes betrayed by the trembling of his shoulders. "Do you two always act like this?"

"Before you say we're like a married couple, let's just say that he acts the part of the woman better than I would."

Wolf-whistles and jeers trailed behind them, and they faded once they left the training grounds and stopped by their rooms. It was a quick trip to grab some clean clothes, and they reveled in the newfound peace with every twist and turn until they came across the bathhouse. Zen thankfully kept pace, and in the isolated hallway, she let out a heavy sigh. "Do you think that's all Lady Mina wanted?"

Euna didn't need to look, he shifted his balance, humming vaguely under his breath. "She seemed nice. What did you think?"

"I thought so as well, but I don't feel like she was completely honest with what she wanted." She ran a hand through her hair, frowning further at the tangles and grease. "I'll just have to play with what I've got then."

"You shouldn't be frowning, darling. You're aging yourself faster." That killed the seriousness. "Don't overthink it. Let's just head in and relax, while my impeccable self can't be diminished, cleanliness is a necessity."

"You don't have to remind me of how you're one step away from being a god. If only..." A beat. She didn't want to finish that, tucking that in her mental compartments for later contemplation. "Never mind, I need to dip myself in warm water before the cloth becomes incorporated into my skin."

"Alright." His gaze had a strange, paralyzing intensity to them, but the moment was gone as soon as it came.

They parted, and while Euna scrubbed herself raw, she wanted nothing more than to listen to her tired body and stay there.

.

When she retreated back to the privacy of her room and laid there for a couple of minutes, she was jolted back to awareness by a knock on the door. Biting down a groan, she trudged over and peeked through the door.

"Jaehee?"

Dressed in their regular training uniform and with her short brown hair, only upon a closer look would one realize that Jaehee was a woman, mostly due to her softer features and jawline. She stood with an air of dignity not unlike nobility, which made sense considering she was previously an aid to Prince Jumin, a feat that was often misinterpreted as her being a lady-in-waiting to him. In essence, she was serving as exactly that for Euna now, but she preferred thinking of her as a bodyguard instead. "What's the bundle for?"

That luster on the fabric in her arms was high-quality, it was worrying. "Pardon me, I've brought some clothes for you to wear during your engagement with Lady Mina. Courtesy of your status, if you are asking."

Of course that would be the reason, but better than being another gift from random ministers or anonymous well-wishers again. "Thanks. I'd assume you're here to help me dress as well?"

Jaehee merely nodded, entering and closing the door as Euna undressed. Then she noticed that some papers were blocking the unused vanity and the many makeup supplies, but before she could even twitch, Jaehee was carefully stacking the papers and books in neat little piles. "Where shall I put these?"

Scarily perceptive. "The drawer over there will be fine,"

Euna was thankful that there were no comments on some of her poorly-drawn diagrams and half-scribbled notes from a few study sessions turning into a research and debate between her and the author, but the silence wasn't something she was used to. Living with one of the more dramatic human beings for years had her expecting flowery dialogue to fill the void, and now the duty was up to her, which left her mouth dry.

"When is the prince coming back?" Not what she wanted to say, but there she went.

"I believe either late in the evening or tomorrow early in the morning. The convening of all officials is still underway, and the Crown Prince is meeting with both his Father and Second Prince Shin afterwards." In preparation for Prince's Jumin's absence and general reports, went unsaid. She did not know the nature of the princes' relationship, but it must be significantly healthier than whatever the next servant claimed about the rest of the royal family siblings' dynamics. "The Crown Prince has also mentioned that you will be called in to receive your own personal dragon seal, to make your introduction to the country official."

Her fists gripped the edge of her undergarments, turning white. The Dragon Seal, the emblem of authority which would put her on the same pedestals as the royal family, below the King himself. _What are they up to? _"Is there going to be a ceremony?"

"Nothing long, since the Crown Prince had managed to convince the rest that the march takes precedence." She swore the porcelain cracked, but Jaehee fixed a stern look on her. "The arrangements for you will be the same as during the welcome banquet."

_Where the crows wait to perch, a meadow thrives. Don't be swallowed in its colors. _The shadows on her Father never seemed to disappear, a history Euna only scratched the surface of when the veil hiding her from the horrors of the world fell.

She was swathed in three layers which were breathable, and it hadn't chafed her skin like most of her clothing would, it was surreal. The out-most layer prominently displayed themes of rolling waves in white over the solid blue, painstakingly-embroidered to achieve a painting-like feel. Her hair was in a half-up in a simple braid and two golden hairpins, the other half brushed straight over her chest, and looking at herself in the mirror, Euna saw echoes of a past long gone.

"I am done, milady. Is it satisfactory?" Her brown eyes wasn't hers, but it was at the same time.

She closed her eyes. Sentimentality was another scroll to be read alone, under the cast of moonlight where the sky was her only audience. "... Yes, thank you."

"I will accompany you to Lady Mina then." The brush was stowed, the unasked question lingered.

"I'd be glad to have you." Euna sought comfort in her boots, hidden by the robes sweeping across the floor and back out the hallway. Everything else had to be perfect, but she was so, so, tired. "You needn't hold your tongue around me, you know."

"I assure you, Lady Euna, that isn't the issue. I'm merely doing my duty as aid to the prince."

Rebuffed subtly before she could declare it out loud, a matter of loyalty than trust, one she couldn't fault Jaehee for. Euna massaged her temples, the earrings a distracting addition to the ensemble. She would work on it, one step at a time. The familiar thump of footsteps, and her lips moved instinctively. "Did you need something, Zen?"

"Just seeing you off, darling." The scent of smoke and honey hung in the air, mixed with the fresh herbal fragrance that came with most of their new wardrobe.

Euna sent him a flat stare. "How long?"

He had an innocent smile. "Just a puff or two."

Sometimes she wondered why she hadn't told Auntie Mica about his addiction. Then she remembered how they went about obtaining it, and the information was sealed. "Well, I don't mind. Jaehee?"

Said woman's mouth was set in a tight line, and the way she gazed at Zen was an uncomfortably strange one, all edge and muscles coiled like she was one breath away from jumping like a cornered animal. Euna called for her name again, and Jaehee snapped to attention, though she hadn't looked away. "... Are you Zen, the Silver Night?"

No, she hadn't misheard that, and it shattered the building imagery in her head. Could she be..? Dread climbed up her spine, and Zen's chest puffed up. "It's been a while since I'd heard that one."

"Your heartfelt confession and devotion for the Mistress of Time in your role as the Silver Night was quite unforgettable." Jaehee cleared her throat, and was that a hint of redness? "My apologies, I am-was... curious. I'd heard of your acts before, and it's surprising to see you here."

"That's the second time I've been told that today," he mused. "I suppose it can't be helped, I'm just that unforgettably handsome."

"No, don't start." That was why Auntie told him to wear scarves and straw hats whenever he was out of the house, he attracted too much attention to the point where he'd be hounded by dozens of admirers and come home late way past dinner. Heedless of their advice, he reveled in it, and in the end, shadowed her existence from everybody until the need arisen. "Do you like _jultagi_, Jaehee?"

Jaehee's fingers nervously twisted around the loose part of her sash. "It's more of an interest of mine. The artistry and history behind each performance is fascinating, and the Dancing Flames troupe are quite renown in that area."

It clicked in her head, after the lidded stare that Euna decoded was shyness. A fan, but despite her delight and uncertainty at seeing a new side aside the stoic, unflappable wall, there was a branch she could use to her advantage. "I suppose if you're ever interested in knowing more about what goes on in the troupe, then you're welcome to ask either one of us! Zen has more in-depth knowledge on the subject, although I work with its process leading up to the act."

The bewildered expression touched her heart. "There's no need for that..."

"Think of it as a traveling scholar passing their worldly wisdom to any who wish to learn." Euna patted the woman's arm, grinned, and turned to a watching Zen. "Right?"

Zen rubbed the back of his neck. "Wouldn't put it exactly that way, but sure."

Ducking her head, Euna ignored the clenching of her heart when Jaehee slowly shuffled away from her touch. "I will consider it."

No words were exchanged, and taking cues from one another, they swiftly arrived at the barracks' entrance. Zen broke off from them, citing the idea to bother Yoosung in regards to research, whatever that entailed. The sky was orange and purple - they were going to be cutting it close - and on their way to the south-eastern wing of the Autumn Pavilion, the nest was disturbed, buzzing against tall pillars and the shadows of the curved roofs as if it would hide their intentions. Calloused yet small hands tugged at her too-large and long sleeves, their owner murmuring a distant "This way please," and she was swept away, the breeze providing little comfort.

.

* * *

*Jultagi - a Korean dance involving tightrope walking.

*Gisaeng - a courtesan.


	19. Domination Rondo (Part One, Two-Shot)

In which a dance tells Jumin everything he needs to know for the moment, and all of it kindles a fire in him.

* * *

Originally posted on Ameri Lie's video: You're Mine (5/3/2017)

**.**

**PAIRING: **Jumin X Euna (MC1)

**GENRE: **Romance/Drama

**[Part One of the Two-Shot AU of Jumin's Route. A late present for you, Ameri.]**

**.**

* * *

Ever since she become the center of attention, never once had he seen her flinch at their scrutinizing gazes. She'd already been the odd one out, interacting with people as if she belonged and had always been, sashaying out of more intense discussions by batting her eyes and letting herself be pulled towards the few who were content with being in the background. Her red backless dress was a beacon in the crowd, and she was a constant, flitting here and there with a wine glass in hand.

Conversation was dotted with inquiries over the woman's identity, one he paid half an ear to. The theories of whose daughter or mistress was she either made him nod or question their imaginative thought processes, and to be fair, unknowns were the most unpredictable factor of every event. In fact, it was fortunate that the media presence they'd hired were from trustworthy sources, lest the tabloids would eventually sink their teeth into the gossip.

Whatever came out as truth, it was undeniable that she was making a statement by boldly playing the entire ballroom like a fiddle.

Of course, curiosity wasn't something he entertained until it became too prominent to ignore. He had excused himself from the lengthy discussion between him and the other women of various organizations. It was turning into talks about his Father's latest exploits, somehow including their mysterious guest, that he wanted no part of. Coincidentally, he came across the subject of the ball as she surveyed the refreshment tables for sweets, picking up macaroons and piling five of them on her plate.

The woman dithered by the chocolate bon-bons, and her fingers hovered it before going back to her side. Jumin kept his face blank when she looked in his direction and raised an eyebrow. "May I help you?"

"Pardon me, I was merely looking for something sweet," he replied. "A booster, if you will."

Her mouth parted in silent understanding, then she scooted to the side, shooting the delicacies an almost fond gaze. "As much as sugar will help you, maybe you could ask for some coffee blends. While I do enjoy wine, there's a time and place to be woozy and a time to crash."

"Don't worry, I only plan to grab a few and besides, I can hold my liquor."

The woman stared at him, leaning forward slightly and causing her wavy brown hair to bounce over her chest. "Well, aside from the smell, you do seem sober enough. I'm impressed."

"Thank you." It was a strange compliment, but he was taking it nonetheless. "Are you enjoying the night, miss..?"

"Euna Han." She popped a macaroon in her mouth, amber eyes eyeing him thoughtfully. "And I've heard a great deal about you, Mr. Han."

"No need for the formality." As his manners demanded, he held out his hand, and she shook it. "Simply Jumin will suffice."

"Call me Euna then. As for your question, this event has been enlightening." Her words were calculated and neutral, but the minute hardness in her expression was hard to miss. "The experience is different, but manageable."

Jumin took another wine glass from a passing waiter, the words ringing in his mind. Perhaps he was mildly buzzed, he wasn't counting the past three hours. "How so, if I may ask?"

"I've attended huge gatherings and the like, but this is my first time being in an event of this kind," she admitted, but there wasn't an iota of hesitation. 'This kind' could mean anything, but he wisely remained silent as she continued: "C&R is practically as famous as any actor and politician in the country."

"Quite, but the fame is well-justified. Investing into being the trendsetters and experimenting to cater for a wide range of customers is a respectable business model."

"Not quite what I meant, but let's put it this way." Euna placed her plate down next to a flute of fizzy drinks, pointing her index finger at him. "As a more specific example, you are touted as one of the top bachelors of the country."

The swirl of the red wine in the glass helped center him. "As news outlets claim, yes."

Her eyes crinkled shut, and the sounds of her joyous laughter filled his ears. A few people turned their way, but backed off once they noticed who was conversing, content in their observation. "Wow, I didn't imagine you to be low-key humble about it. But anyways, my point is that almost everyone here is known in some shape or form, and as I'm sure you've seen, I'm an outlier in that regard."

"Though judging from the whispers, I'm certain you're already working on that aspect," he rebutted.

"You've caught me."

Beyond her disarming laughter and coy smiles, Euna Han was a hard woman to read.

Silence settled between them, and the ballad in the background was coming to an end, introducing a song that he knew was a challenge in its harsh preciseness, but had been toned down for tonight's theme. Perhaps he could use that.

"Would you like to dance?"

She blinked twice, the only indication of her surprise. The slow beginning melody was starting, almost deceptively quaint. Her sharp amber eyes locked unto his, almost hypnotizing in how they met his without shying away. "I'd love to."

Requesting for two fans was easy, convincing the musicians to go ahead with the original song had been a little more complicated. Assistant Kang had given him that familiar tired look, but refrained from commenting. The music began once more, and the people dancing momentarily halted, confusion visible in their steps. Even more so when he and Euna positioned themselves in the center.

One arm locked on her waist and the other on a red fan. Jumin led his partner, mind and body following the steps easily. It might have been long ago, but he would never forget this dance.

"Interesting," he muttered low enough so she was the only one to hear him. "You know Latin dance?"

"It was an interest at one point," she answered. "I never had the time to pick it up again, but I'd love to go to lessons."

She was a natural, but there was much polishing to be done.

"You're certainly not what I expected."

She smiled sweetly at his statement as both of them twirled on the dance floor, the music was picking up its pace. "You've defied my own expectations as well."

"Oh?"

She pursed her lips for a moment as she flipped the fan in her hand, her heels clicking against the tiled floor as she matched his steps. "Not only do you possess respect with the way you handle me, you've shown that you are not afraid to dance with a commoner such as myself."

Commoner. The word sounded so unfitting when he imagined the woman in front of him, yet it explained so many details that didn't line up in his mind before.

The inner conflict must have shown on his face when she chuckled. "I won't be offended. I know it's a shock."

"Labels are artificial," he said softly. "From what I've witnessed, you are more than a commoner."

Both turned their heads away and snapped back at each other as the drum played its tune.

"Charmer, aren't we." Euna's face turned a light pink, mouth curled up as if she was two words away from revealing a secret, a shameless tease. "Then what do you think I am, Jumin?"

That entrancing tilt of her head and hips, silken cloth brushing over bronze skin, yet he only glanced. Attractive yes, but it was her voice which replayed in his head over and over again, the sweet lilt that promised everything and nothing at the same time.

They separated as the music became aggressive, eyes still not drawn away from one another. They swayed backward, spinning as they twirled the fan. His feet glided across the floor, in a series of fast and slow arm movements that made the fan blur around him, its ribbon trailing along and around him. The edges of her dress appeared to glow, its sequins shining in the light when she stopped her pirouette. Euna moved closer, skipping in two fluid hops, and she placed her arm on his shoulder, the smell of roses and honey so unforgettable to his senses. Jumin held tightly to her waist as he spun her around, and they dipped close to the floor.

The violinist had slowed and bassist followed, and the former ended the song in one lengthy vibrato.

Breaths were released as the two stood there, staring at one another.

The audience was silent, and from the corner of his eye he saw his Father muttering something to Assistant Kang. Other dancers had gone back to the side with their partners, exchanging equally uncertain looks. Chatter soon filtered in, stilted and unsure of what had occurred.

He cared little for it.

"My, we've caused quite the stir," she whispered, more to herself than anything. Euna looked up, and for the first time that evening, appeared mildly embarrassed. "Good dance."

"Indeed." The warmth of her palm wasn't something he wanted to let go yet. "Do you want me to fetch you a drink?"

Euna pulled away, once again blinking fast. Was it that much of a shock for him to want her company for much longer? "... I don't want to hog you tonight, I'm sure there are other lovely ladies wanting to dance with you."

"There are plenty of other men that are sure to entertain their requests."

Her wry grin was inviting. "Persistent, are we?"

Jumin merely offered his arm, and despite her initial reluctance, she took it. A handful of minutes, yet the unusual tingling sensations in his stomach and chest had increased.

It was attraction borne of curiosity, but the potential there was something Jumin hadn't figured out yet.

This curiosity was going to be quite troublesome.


	20. Spring Day (One-Shot)

Originally posted on Ameri Lie's video: Spring Day (3/15/2020)

.

**Note: **Plays with both Another Story and the Casual/Deep Story backstory for V. Mild headcanon territory.

**[A One-Shot]**

* * *

Ice thawed off of the shrubbery and trees. The rising sun shined on the tranquil pond of their garden, sparkling lights visible from the little he could view beyond the curtains.

Jumin savored these moments, it allowed him time to think of other things than his lessons and his family. The coolness that triumphed over their heater for example, seeping into the room and into his skin. While he had the thought of simply turning it up, mother once told him that experiencing the beginnings of spring was a once in a year type of deal that precocious children and sometimes adults indulged in.

He was seven, but even he wasn't immune to the temptation of snuggling into bed in mildly chilly morning.

Thirty minutes until the maid came into his room and started on his daily routine.

Jumin sighed softly and pushed himself up. His eyes wandered around his room, until they landed on the book he was reading last night. Slowly, he reached for the bookmark peeking from between the pages, fingers careful not to accidentally crease it.

It was the first gift among hundreds that he strangely couldn't let go of. Neither expensive nor custom-made from a shop, a four-leaf clover was pressed unto the plain yellow-tinted paper. The most eye-catching thing about it was the hand-drawn landscape at the back. Painted in watercolor, a lone sunflower drooped under the shade and grass. In the background stood the less detailed yet nonetheless impressive set of towering oak trees. It highly contrasted the wobbly cursive handwriting at the bottom edge of the bookmark.

His finger traced the words slowly.

_To an everlasting friendship, from Jihyun._

Friendship, it was a hard concept to grasp in his head.

At most, there were a few people he could call close acquaintances from the various events he'd been brought to, and even less he could loosely classify a confidant. They were there to mingle and set in stone another generation that would lead the future, and as much as he wanted to try, there were little to none that could hold his attention for long.

Until the winter charity ball a month ago, where he'd met the boy named Jihyun Kim.

Son of a world-renowned violinist and a businessman, his introduction to their society had been as equally quiet as his first impression. He had a blank face which turned into a half-convincing smile whenever he was talking with others, short and soft in his responses. While he presented himself amicable, Jihyun gave off a distant vibe.

As someone other children called stone-faced when he'd get roped into chatting about inane subjects, Jihyun had him beat in spades.

When they had been grouped in twos for a hide-and-seek the host's daughter proposed, Jumin had the dubious pleasure of being paired up with him to hide. Suffice to say, he wasn't exactly uncomfortable with him. They didn't talk while they hid between two walls covered by bushes, but Jumin could tell he was being watched.

"Do you want to say something?" he asked in a low tone. Manners dictated that he would try, besides his Father's none-too-subtle hints.

Jihyun blinked at him, mind clearly racing. He ducked his head, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "... I'm sorry, I was just thinking. Please ignore me."

His words didn't line up with the agitated twitching of his hands, and Jihyun stuffed them both into his pockets. How curious. After a few seconds, Jumin cleared his throat. "It's best to speak your mind rather than deliberate for too long. It may help."

The other boy's gaze snapped back to him, and his expression was almost owlish. "You're rather blunt."

"You seem like the type to appreciate it."

Silence stretched on, and the other boy's staring had become a little too intense for his liking.

_Maybe I'd misread him. It wouldn't be the first time, I must apologize later if he doesn't say anything first._

Jumin craned his head to the side to buy some time for a suitable response, watching the outside world from his peripherals. High-pitched screams and battle cries were ensuing, and soon followed laughter and declarations of challenges. Honestly, the leaps in logics - to be queen and king of seekers, and they were asking for rematches - were a fascinating study.

It was after a few seconds that a certain someone was chuckling behind him. Jumin raised an eyebrow at the sight. Eyes crinkled, the boy was bent over, an arm propped to the wall as he tried to control his soft laughter. When the fit subsided, that natural smile highlighted his cherub-like features, completely at odds with the former picture of artificial politeness.

"Thank you."

Jumin's brows furrowed. "For what exactly?"

"For confirming something for me." He waved his hand dismissively, and shuffled past him in their narrow hiding spot. "Come on, I think I heard them say it's time for lunch."

By the end of the event, Jumin wasn't able to ask what it was about. Any attempts were stonewalled by either Jihyun's vague reassurances or outside interference.

A month passed, and he almost forgot about the ordeal. Almost.

When Jumin received a small neatly-wrapped gift from the other boy, he was quite confused. He'd thought Jihyun decided that whatever interested him died down, and when he read the letter attached to the art book, the bits and pieces of the boy's daily life had drawn forth a picture that made his insides warm.

Mother once said, "You'll know when you've found a person you'll call a friend for life."

So maybe...

There was a knock on the door that brought him back to reality, and Jumin stashed the bookmark away.

Maybe he should write back soon.

.

When he entered high school and thus a whole new spectrum for socializing, he expected nothing but the usual.

"Ease up, look, you've made that girl blush."

He tilted his head back to meet Jihyun's eyes, livelier than they've ever been in a decade. Nowadays, the boy was smiling more and became the duo's mouthpiece during any other interactions. It'd only been a half a year since his mother's death, and a little over two months since the fallout between him and his father.

A small part of him wondered if perhaps, her sacrifice re-awakened the little boy who sent the bookmark that started everything.

"I was thinking."

"Clearly."

Jumin swerved in his seat and leveled a look at him. He received a bland smile reminiscent of old times, and as if a switch had triggered, Jihyun stood up. "Well, come on, we should head over to the library instead."

"We finished our homework and essays. I'd thought you were tired of research," Jumin said.

"Then accompany me around the campus, I have a few things I want to photograph."

He patiently smiled back at Jumin's skepticism. This new Jihyun was going to take some time to get used to, but he didn't mind it all.

Jumin picked up his bag and stood. "Lead the way then."

It was only later when a random girl confronted him getting a 'Hana's' hope up that he realized why.

.

After Rika's passing, it wasn't hard to notice Jihyun distancing himself.

Not that he couldn't claim to be taking time for himself either. Showering Elizabeth 3rd with presents and visiting the cherry farm relaxed him, and he re-opened shelved ideas for the production team to bring to fruition. Jihyun also had other obligations to fulfill - with his photography career as V continuing to grow, there'd been demands for interviews and the like - but he rarely saw him anymore. If not for the RFA messenger, V would have gone more than three months without a word.

When he did show up, the changes cut at his chest, yet Jumin could only be patient.

Lounging at a balcony, they savored the rhythm of the violin, and the soft whistles of the wind rustling the leaves. The chatter faded into white noise in their little isolated corner. Swirling the contents of his wine glass helped center him, and Jumin glanced to his side.

"Congratulations on the commission piece."

Those sunglasses made it harder to read his expression, but the embarrassed shrug was clear as day. "Thank you for introducing me to the new gallery manager. Their input has been invaluable."

Jumin nodded. "Any time."

Small talk occupied the rest of the night, petering into comfortable silence.

After finishing his fourth glass, V fiddled with his coat.

"Forgot your pipe?"

"It seems so." He stopped, then hesitantly, pulled a piece of chocolate candy from his pocket. Jumin blinked. That was one of Rika's favorite brands.

As if sensing his surprise, V held it up. His fingers played with the plastic, then he'd roll it in his palm the same way he'd do with an unlit pipe. "Rika didn't like the smell when she worked. Besides, she always told me to stop and care for my lungs more."

"As you should." It'd been a vice he picked up after another argument with his father a few years ago. Though he respected Jumin's stance and listened to his scoldings, it seemed only Rika ever got to the next step. "... Have you been resting enough lately?"

"Well enough, don't worry." The rawness in his tone faded.

"You haven't been active lately, so the other members have been wondering. I'd assured them that you're simply busy with your commissions, as did Luciel, but it''s better for them to hear it from you."

"Then I'll be on later." Popping the candy into his mouth, V carefully folded the wrapper and placed it back to his pocket. "Shall we head back in?"

V's hand gripped his cane, and though the urge to escort him was there, Jumin walked alongside him.

That was the last time he appeared in over six months. Being off-the-radar somewhere in the mountains, he worried if V's condition might deteriorate. He'd even called once to leave a will, and though the mere idea of such echoed pragmatism from his earlier years, his current state made it hard to stay on the sidelines.

Time would heal wounds, they said.

He should've done more.

.

It was raining, and while Driver Kim offered to accompany him, Jumin wanted time to himself. Normally, he would appreciate rain as much as the entrance of spring like those memories of youth, but he had to be alone. He gripped both the umbrella's handle and the bouquet tighter, and walked.

The cool stone and the markings only made the pit in his stomach grow. Methodically, he replaced the old roses for the sunflowers, not minding the water seeping on to his pants.

"You know, if you didn't have the time to call or message us, you could have written." Only the soft pitter-patter of the rain answered back. "Though, you didn't want a paper trail that could harm us, did you?"

His glasses misted over. "Stubborn fool."


	21. Domination Rondo (Part Two, Two-Shot)

Based on a short story on Ameri Lie's channel.

.

**PAIRING: **Jumin X Euna (MC1)

**GENRE: **Romance/Drama

**[Part Two of the Two-Shot Alternate Jumin Route]**

**.**

* * *

Euna could admit that while she expected a bit more than a slight widening of Jumin's eyes and the parting of his lips, his reaction told her that he was surprised by the fact that she was the same Euna in the chatroom. That Euna after all could act a bit more dorky, if not confident and maybe a bit of a fangirl when it came to her hobbies.

"Well, hello Jumin, it's nice to see you again." She greeted him with a disarming smile.

It took him two seconds before he reciprocated with a nod, expression neutral. "I could say the same, Ms. Han. This is quite the surprise."

_Oh, I bet you do hun._

She chuckled softly. "No need to be so formal, we are friends rather than acquaintances now, yes?"

His stance relaxed a bit more. "Of course, Euna."

They moved towards the sofa in the living room, and she sat down without much preamble. The tasteful way he decorated his penthouse in a combination of soft blues, grays and white made her look idly, but she focused on the man in front of her.

"It's been two months since we last saw each other. At that charity ball C&R held, yes?" She crossed her legs and grinned. "I have to say I didn't expect meeting you again in the most oddest of circumstances."

"As did I," he said.

Euna played with the straps of her bag. "Who knew a day off from the office could lead to this?"

That elicited a grunt that sounded like a disguised snort from him, and it amused her to see such a less stoic expression unlike when they were present at events.

"If you have to ask, I omitted parts of my identity simply out of necessity... and perhaps a bit of fun." An answer that said everything and nothing at the same time. If he was making her work for this conversation, he would have to as well.

"You were unsure of the situation and hiding under an alias would prevent alienating yourself."

Sharp man. "Yes well, it was nonetheless nostalgic."

"Oh?"

In one smooth motion, she pulled out her wallet. Finding her business card, she offered it to him, not breaking eye contact. "See for yourself."

As expected, he took it, scanning the words quietly. The silence didn't last very long. "So, you are the new CEO for Dandelion International."

"That's what it says."

"From what I heard, your father had been in internal conflict with his family, yes?" Jumin ventured. "It came as news to everyone when he announced that he was soon stepping down."

She scrunched her nose. "It was a mess we both had to sort through. So you must understand now, right?"

Those eyes lessened in intensity as the facts slotted into place. He mirrored her position. "I must ask though, why reveal yourself now?"

"For one, Jaehee did ask me to visit." Euna brought a finger up, pointing it towards him. "I also wanted to check in on you personally. Besides, you're not the type to blabber this to the press."

"And the RFA?"

"I'll tell them after the party." She paused for a moment, then sighed. Hopefully he'd see she wasn't a threat or a snake. "On a technicality, I was still a 'commoner' back when we first met. Despite my father's insistence, many of his family members disapproved of me. My attendance during that particular event was a set-up."

Something dark passed by his face, but it was gone the next second. "So you instead took advantage of it."

"Stirring the pot was simple, but your inclusion was a variable nobody expected." Euna laughed, slow and caustic. "Some plans changed. That was why I could no longer participate in events where you were slated to appear. I enjoyed it, but I didn't want you to caught up in our business."

"And now?"

Jumin stared, the same way he did after their first dance. The back of her neck tingled, and she swallowed. Her eyes wandered nowhere in particular, if only to stop the goosebumps.

"... When I was younger, my mom and I lived normal lives," she murmured. "We were out in the countryside with my grandparents, and I loved playing in the fields. That was until we moved back to Seoul, and then I met my father. Everything still feels new to me, so a taste of the old days in the chatroom was a blessing."

"If you reminisce so, then the omission of truth was worthwhile."

"I suppose. But, it's time for me to don the red dress again." Her heart pumped so vigorously then, she couldn't sleep afterwards. He stared at her intently, and it took a lot out of her not to smirk. "Now I don't have to expect more reports of someone trying to find me, do I?"

She will not preen under that look, because despite catching his eye, his heart is another matter. "You are an interesting woman."

"And you are a curious man."

His persistence was adorable however.


End file.
